The Newest New Directions (Season 1)
by annalucindaberry
Summary: The New New Directions are ready to take on this year, how will they bode with all the drama of relationships, school and making sure they reach nationals?
1. Let's start at the very beginning

**AN - This is because PrinceAmell bullied me into writing another submit fic. Check out his story, might see a few familiar faces ;) and he's like, my (non relationship like) soul mate.**

* * *

Will sat down in the auditorium; nobody had showed up to audition yet. He checked his watch, one whole hour, of emptiness.

"Hi, is this the place to audition for glee club?" came a crisp British accent. Will's head snapped up.

"Yes, introduce yourself", Will announced to the empty stage.

A petite, tanned girl walked out onto the stage, she had long black curls and big brown eyes, she reminded Will of, no never mind no one would ever outshine Rachel Berry.

"Hi I'm Adrianna Stavros, I've just moved over from London, and I'll be singing 'Don't Rain on My Parade' from Funny Girl", she smiled a bright 100 watt smile. Wow did this girl remind him of Rachel.

"Go ahead Ra- Adrianna", Will smiled.

The fast paced introduction filled the auditorium filled next by Adrianna's powerful voice.

Will sat there shell shocked.

"You're in", He said as the girl flipped her head and walked off stage and taking a seat waiting for the next person to audition.

* * *

In walked a familiar red, black and white uniform.

"Hi Mr Shue".

"Hello Adam, here to audition?" Will asked the current Head Cheerio.

The boy in the Cheerio uniform nodded, his curly brown locks shaking with his head, he really did look like a mix of both his cousins it was scary. Will smiled and waiting for the boy to continue.

"Of course, Kurt told me I'd have to live on the legacy and be the resident New Directions Diva"

Adrianna scoffed in the audience. Adam's eyes travelled out into the audience and gave the British Diva an evil glare. "Back to what I was saying, I have decided to use the song that he used for his NYADA audition. 'Not the Boy Next Door'.

* * *

After another mind blowing audition from Adam, which would have made his cousin Kurt very proud, Will introduced both Diva's to the other and instructed that they should go to the choir room in order to get to know each other.

Walking into the choir room both diva's took a seat.

"Listen here British, I am the head bitch here, comprende?" Adam said his inner Latino coming out.

"Don't test me, puta. I'm as much head bitch as you are". Adrianna raised a well groomed brow.

Adam liked this girl. And she was a fellow Latina. Adam smirked and gave the girl the once over, being Adam, cousin of the Santana Lopez and Kurt Hummel meant one more thing.

"I think we're going to get along great. Dyke."

Adrianna's face dropped. "How ..?What?"

"I have an awesome gaydar" Adam smiled, "And you're not the only gay in the club."

"We should get started on an awesome number to welcome our fellow members, and being the co-captains, I think it needs to be exceptional" Adrianna smiled and walked over to the piano, waiting for the cheerio to join her.

* * *

_Back in the theatre_

Another 30 minutes had passed from Adam and Adrianna's auditions. Packing up his things Will had given up for the day, turning his back on the stage he frowned, he really thought that with the second national title the club would have gained more popularity.

"Wait, I'm sorry I'm late".

Will turned around and spotted a girl in a Soccer uniform.

"Hi, what's your name?" Will asked taking a seat.

"I'm Hayley 'o Connors" the girl said grabbing her guitar from the bag on her back. "I don't really sing, but I love music, so I'd love to try anyway".

Just as the girl began to play the guitar both co-captains walked into the auditorium.

"_This is the start of something beautiful__  
This is the start of something new__  
And you are the one that make me loose it all__  
And you are the start of something new, ooh__  
And I'll throw it all away__  
And watch you fall__  
Into my arms again__  
And I'll throw it all away__  
But watch you fall, now__  
You are the earth that I will stand upon__  
You are the words that I will sing, hmmm__  
And I thrown it all away__  
And watched you fall, into his arms again__  
And I thrown it all away__  
Watched you fall, now__  
And take me back__  
And take me home__  
And watch me fall, down to earth__  
Take me back, for...__  
This is the__start__of something beautiful__  
You are the start of something new__"_

Adrianna stood there frozen, watching this girl. Adam looked at the diva and smirked, this would be fun.

"Welcome to the New Directions Hayley".

* * *

**AN – this is all I could do for the prologue. Hope you guys enjoyed it **** x**


	2. I could really use a wish right now

**AN – Mad love to my Beta PrinceAmell , check him out.. you might see characters you recognize.**

* * *

Will sat and watched his three new recruits, what was he going to do. He only had 3 members, and he needed 12 to compete at sectionals, then again. Glee club originally only started with 5 members. And they won nationals.

Hayley was sat at the back of the choir room quietly tuning her guitar. Adrianna and Adam where sat at the piano, warming up. Unaware to Adrianna, Hayley had her eyes on the petite brunette, Unaware to Hayley; Adam had his eyes on her.

"Ade, we need a kick ass recruitment number" Adam said at the other diva, not taking his eyes of Hayley.  
"I know Adam, I know, but how are we going to do 'kickass', with THREE members" Adrianna snapped back causing Hayley to speak up.  
"Why don't we use our individual talents?"  
Adrianna smiled at the girl, a slight blush on her olive cheeks."Good idea Hayley".  
Hayley just nodded her head, trying to stay cool.  
Adam gagged as the two girls stared at each other.  
Will clapped his hands "That is a good idea Hayley, we can use you're guitar along with all three of your vocals, simple. Stripped back".  
Adam and Adrianna both pouted, they had wanted a big number, yet the director was right, with only THREE members, they couldn't exactly perform 'Buenos Aires'.

Nobody had moved. They had been sat there for 45minutes in an attempt to find a song to sing.

"I have an idea?" Adrianna spoke out into the silence. The other three heads looked in her direction.  
"Adam follow my lead?" The brunette asked and the Head Cheerio nodded and waited.

(Adrianna – Italics / Hayley – Bold/ Both – Bold Italics)

_Can we pretend that air planes, in the night sky are like shooting stars. I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now. Can we pretend that air planes in the night sky are like shooting stars, I could really use a wish right now, wish right now,Wish right now._

Adam sat there in silence, Adrianna expected him to RAP?! .. God the British are weirder he expected. Just as the boy went to complain..

**Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you're staring at that phone in your lap  
And you hoping but them people never call you back**

Hayley got up and stood in the centre of the room, and Adrianna walked around her as she sung back up.

**But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel  
And they sayin' what would you wish for  
If you had one chance  
So airplane airplane sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night  
**  
Harmonising both girls sung the chorus this time, walking backward but facing each other, both smiling at each other.

_**Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the midnight sky  
Are like shooting stars**_**  
I could really use a wish right now** (_wish right now_) (_wish right now_)  
_**Can we pretend that Airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars**_**  
I could really use a wish right now** (_wish right now_) (_wish right now_)

Will broke into a round of applause, shocked at the impromptu performance from both girls. Adam raised his brow,  
'Wow these girls got it bad for each other' he thought to himself. "And where would I come into this little performance" the boy vocalised, laying on the divaness. Both girls snapped out of their dazes.  
"I thought you could rap?" Adrianna stated her British accent really thick and the blush on her cheeks evident.  
Adam rolled his eyes. Will nodded in agreement.  
"That was a good little duet; however we need to find something for all three of you. I'll see you guy's after school". Will rushed out of the room.  
Hayley walked over to her bag and swung it over her back. She began walking out of the room.  
"See you later Ade" the girl smirked at the diva, "coming to lunch Adam?" she asked hurriedly after.  
Adam smirked at the Soccer captain. "Of Course Hayley". The Head Cheerio winked at the diva before walking after Hayley.

* * *

The Jocks and Cheerio's all sat together during lunch. However since the weather was still crisp outside, a lot of them ate out in the courtyard, Adam and Hayley however were sat inside and discussing songs that they could sing.  
"It should be from a musical Hayley, its GLEE club" Adam stated while he played with the chicken on his fork.  
Hayley was stuffing her face with a bacon sandwich and scoffed with her mouth full. "You're such a boy" Adam commented and Hayley rolled her eyes. Adam and Hayley had been friends since freshman year, and being part of the 'popular clique' they stuck together, Adam was also the only person who knew about Hayley's obvious sexual preference. As the two continued to discuss songs Deven Bhoola walked up and sat next to the duo.  
"Sup my hombros". The threesome where quiet close, and the minute he sat down Adam and Hayley looked at each other and both smirked.  
"What's going on?" Deven asked scared.  
"Dev, you sing!" Adam exclaimed and Deven stared at the boy like he was crazy.  
"No I don't" he stuttered and Adam and Hayley just raised their eyebrows.  
"Yes you do, I've heard you in the shower" Adam stated casually.  
"Well.. Yeah and ?" Deven asked bashfully.  
"Join glee club Dev. Me, You and Adam, hanging out." Hayley said excitedly.  
"Don't forget about little miss London, who's got your boxers in a bunch Hay" Adam teased the girl and she shoved him in the ribs.  
"Fuck off Adam" Hayley cursed.  
"Quit it guys" Deven stopped the two before it became a full on fight. "I'll check it out. Once. If I like it. I'll stay" he suggested and the two teens smiled at their friend. Adam texted the British diva, telling her his plan hoping she'd make it in time.

* * *

Adrianna was sat in the choir room playing with the piano when a tall, skinny, blonde walked in.  
"Hi I'm Chelsea; I'm looking for Mr Shue?" She asked.  
"What for?" Adrianna asked "Glee Club?" She smiled.  
The girl nodded. "Well I'm the co-captain, so you can audition for me?" Adrianna suggested. She still hadn't really made any friends and was eager at the chance. Chelsea nodded and Adrianna gave her the once over.  
She was very beautiful, innocent looking, fresh faced. Dark caramel coloured skin and a contrast to the honey blonde colour of her hair. The jumper she wore hung of her shoulder and made her look even smaller in frame.  
"Whenever you're ready Chelsea" Adrianna smiled at the girl.

Chelsea sung 'Somebody that I used to know" her voice was very beautiful and completely contrasting to Adam and Adrianna's powerful belts and Musical theatre voices, but wasn't as low or husky as Hayley's.  
"I loved it" Adrianna said and walked up to the girl. Sticking her hand out to shake. "Welcome to glee". Adrianna saw her phone and smirked, she loved her little cheerio.

"Come on Chels, time for your first performance" grabbing the girl by the hand she pulled her in the direction of the courtyard.

* * *

Meeting the other 3 at the courtyard and with a quick introduction of the two new members the New Directions quickly followed Adrianna's and Adams lead into their unprepared recruitment number.

Adam and Adrianna stood in the middle of the steps, dancing with ease as the band started up the song.

**Adam: ****Before I was born late one night,****  
****My papa said everything's alright.****  
****The doctor paid, my mama laid down,**

**Adrianna: With a stomach bouncing all around****  
****'cause the bebop stork was about to arrive,****  
****Mama gave****birth****to the hand-jive.**

Hayley joint in the dancing, feeling slightly confident, so Adam walked over and grabbed Chelsea as her and Hayley began singing

**Chelsea and Hayley: I could barely walk when I milked a cow****  
****When I was three, I****pushed****a plow.**

Deven then walked straight in the middle and belted out.

**Deven: While chopping wood I moved my legs,****  
****And they saw me dancing while I gathered eggs.****  
****The downfall cracked, I was only five****  
****I'll dance em' all**

**Everyone (minus Dev): He's a born a hand-jive!**

**Chelsea: Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody!****Everybody: Born to hand-jive, baby,****  
****Born to hand-jive baby- yeah!**

During the instrumental break everybody took turns showing of their moves. Adam and Adrianna did a double cartwheel with both ending in the splits. Whilst the other did less complicated moves.

**Dev :How low can you go?****  
****Chelsea: How low can you go?****  
****Adam: How low can you go?****  
****Dev and Adam: How low can you go?**

**Adrianna: Higher, higher, higher and higher**

**Everyone: Now can you hand-jive, baby?****  
****Oh can you hand-jive, baby?****  
****Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah****  
****Born to hand-jive, oh yeah!**

As the New Directions posed they watched on, as everybody around them.. Continued to do what they were originally doing. Feeling slightly dejected they made their way back to the choir room, not knowing that there were a few eyes chasing after them.

* * *

**AN – And this is where you guys come in, check the first chapter for the application.. I'm looking for around ... 7 other members, a mix of people please. Thank you **** xxx**


	3. Do You Feel Guilty?

**AN – go check out PrinceAmell, he's too sexy for his shirt =] x**

* * *

Adam was stood in the gym watching the Cheerio's perform a routine which may be used for their Regional's, in a few month's time; being 10 year national champions means they could forgo sectionals. He watched as the male cheerio's effortlessly pick up the girl's and toss them in the air, catching them in unison. He crossed his arms. He was proud of the choreography, come to think of it.  
Adam clapped his hands "Who choreographed this?" He asked as the Cheerio's stood in silence. No one said anything. Then a slightly tanned arm was raised.  
"I did Adam" a meek voice came from the centre of the group. It was Ella Cruz; she was one of the best dancers on the squad and never spoke back.  
"I want you to stay behind" He said with a straight face, "The rest of you sloppy babies can go and shower, just because Coach Sue isn't here doesn't mean you can slack off" He raised a brow and the group of Cheerio's ran in the direction of the locker rooms.

* * *

Ella stood there with her arms crossed. She was a freshman but had made a big impression at her try-out. The girl had slightly tanned skin and a mid length red hair, her eyes were chocolate brown and complimented her skin. She was quiet tall and skinny, very different to any of the other generic Cheerio's.  
"You're joining glee" Adam stated, waiting for the girl to challenge him.  
"But? Huh?" The girl questioned quietly.  
"You are an amazing dancer; we'll need someone to choreograph numbers. And I bet you can sing. Be there later today at 4pm, the choir room. Okay? You can go now" He smiled at the girl, softly. Ella looked at him and nodded her head before joining the other Cheerio's in the locker room.

* * *

Hayley was running around on the soccer pitch, she loved playing the sport as she felt so free and liberated; the only other time she felt like that was, when she played guitar.  
"Come on girls, keep your knee's high" She coached the other team members.  
Looking out at the bleachers she gave Adam a wave as he waited for her.  
As the team began their cool-down stretches, Hayley watched her team and couldn't wait for the season to start, she was Captain a second year running, and this year she was determined to have two national championships under her belt, preparing her for college applications the next year. After giving the girls a final pep talk Hayley was just picking up her stuff and she ran out to the bleachers.  
"Aren't you going to shower? You stink" Adam wrinkled his nose.  
"Shut up."Hayley punched the Cheerio who rubbed his arm.  
"Bitch."

As the duo walked with their arms linked Adam could see a familiar brunette walking down the corridor.  
"Hayley, when you singing in glee club?" He asked distracting the soccer captain.  
Hayley turned to face the boy, and as she did he shoved her into another body.  
"WHAT THE FUCK AD!" She yelled as she dropped onto a smaller body.  
"Could you watch where you're going please" came a very familiar voice.  
Hayley went bright red and scrambled to her feet. "I am so sorry Adrianna" she whispered as she pulled the diva up. Adrianna had a matching blush on her cheeks.  
"It's okay Hay... I mean Hayley."  
"You can call me Hay, if you want" Hayley smirked and scratched her head.  
Adam stared at the two girls. 'Such dykes' he thought to himself.  
"I need to go, I have music" Adrianna mentioned.  
"Sure, I'll see you in glee later?" Hayley asked eagerly.  
"Well what kind of captain would I be if I didn't show up"-  
Adam coughed "CO- Captain Bitch" He winked at the diva. After saying goodbyes the Cheerio and the Jock continued to walk back down the hall.  
"What was that?" Hayley asked.  
"What was what?" Adam asked innocently, he even batted his eyelashes.  
Hayley raised her eyebrow. "You know what glitter balls". Adam rolled his eyes, he HATED that nickname.  
"You like her." Adam replied simply. The blush returned to Hayley's face as she attempted to keep her cool.  
"Yeah, she's a good friend... you know... cool girl... and everything..." Hayley stammered.  
"Don't act all 'tough' with me Hayley, I've known you since kindergarten, and I've known you were a lesbian since kindergarten. You. Like. Adrianna"  
"Shut up!" Hayley pulled the boy into the nearest empty classroom. "Okay, I like her, but what... she's not, she doesn't -"  
"Have you not seen the way she looks at you, beside that girl screams lesbian all over. _**And**_ she confirmed it" Adam sing songed "Now, you are going to ask her out. Do you understand me?"  
Hayley frowned "I can't"  
"You can, or you'll lose out, on what could be the best thing to happen to you." Adam looked at the soccer captain seriously before walking out of the room, leaning against the door frame he said one last thing "Think about it Hay. Stop pretending you're a badass and just ask the girl out."  
Hayley sat on a desk and sighed. 'Why is he always right?'

* * *

Later on in Glee things had been brilliant.  
Ella had auditioned, and while her voice wasn't as strong as Adrianna's or as soulful as Chelsea's she had a beautiful high soprano, that would harmonize well with the others in the group.  
After introducing Ella, Chelsea and Dev to the club, Will wrote down a word on the board.  
'Guilty Pleasure'. The kids all looked around confused.  
"To get to know a little more about each other, I want each of you to perform a number that is a guilty pleasure of yours" Will continued.

Hayley raised her hand. "I have something"

Will gestured for the girl to take the floor, and after talking quickly to Brad and the band guys Hayley took centre stage.

"So this is the song I sing when I need to laugh, and it just makes me happy, and it's from one of the best films ever, its kind weird so... yeah" The girl stood there and smiled at Adam, who began laughing already knowing the song.

A jazz introduction began; Adam and Dev began hysterically laughing but both boys tried to stop when they saw the scowling soccer captain.

_I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long  
Like a worn-out recording of a favorite song  
So while she lay there sleepin', I read the paper in bed  
And in the personal columns there was this letter I read_

_'If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain_  
_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_  
_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape_  
_Then I'm the love that you've looked for write to me and escape'_

_I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kinda mean_  
_But me and my old lady had fallen into the same old dull routine_  
_So I wrote to the paper, took out a __personal ad_

_And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half bad__  
"Yes, I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
I'm not much into__health food__, I am into champagne  
I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon and cut through all this red tape  
At a bar called O'Malleys where we'll plan our escape"_

So I waited with high hopes and she walked in the place  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face  
It was my own lovely lady and she said, "Oh, it's you?"  
Then we laughed for a moment and I said, "I never knew"

"That you liked Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain  
And the feel of the ocean and the taste of the champagne  
If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape  
You're the lady I've looked for, come with me and escape"

_If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain_  
_If you're not into yoga, if you have half a brain_  
_If you like making love at midnight in the dunes on the cape_  
_Then I'm the love that you've looked for, write to me and escape_

By the end of the song the whole glee club was up laughing and singing along with Hayley.

"Now that is definitely a guilty pleasure Hayley" Will laughed "Everyone else, prepare a number for next time, go and have a great weekend".

Adam gave Hayley a stare, and she knew exactly what he was trying to say, as the small group filed out of the door Hayley walked over to Adrianna really slowly.

"Hey Ade?" She asked not looking at the girl.

"Yes?" The brunette replied without looking up from the folder she was furiously flipping through.

Hayley sat down next to the girl and grabbed her hand; this caused the other girl to look up, locking their eyes.

"Do you want to... maybe...? I mean... Can I take you out?" Hayley stuttered dropping the hand and looking at the floor.

Adrianna blushed intently, the red colour taking over the tanned complexion. She bit her lip and stayed silent, unbelieving of what she had heard. Hayley took the silence negatively. She got up and rushed to the door.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I would really like that Hayley" Adrianna replied. Hayley stopped and smiled to herself. Walking back over to the diva the girls swapped numbers and hugged quickly. Adam stood outside and watched, 'phase one complete' he thought to himself, 'now to help this clueless girl plan an amazing first date.'

* * *

**AN – So who wants' to see the Adely date? Haydrianna?**


	4. Scream!

Lucas Miles was casually walking toward the bleachers; smoke in hand, ready lit for the first glorious inhale of nicotine, which he needed after a particularly stressful chemistry period. He watched the cheerio's who were stretching on the field, and suddenly fell to the ground, smashing his cigarette.  
"What the FUCK" his anger rising instantly, that was his last one. He looked up and saw a familiar figure, the boy wasn't much taller then him.  
"Sorry dude, chill" came the voice of Cyrus Jacobson, he was a well known at school, he was the perfect mixture of a good christian and a badass.  
Lucas pushed himself off the ground and walked over to the other boy.  
"Don't call me. Dude." He pushed Cyrus with force who retaliated instantly.  
Lucas went in with a swift punch that left Cyrus dazed, just as the boy went to retaliate.  
"Teen Jesus, Smoking Asian. Figgins Office. NOW" came Sue's voice through the bullhorn.

* * *

Sue, Will and Figgins stared at the two teenage boys.  
"I'm still not quite sure why I'm here?" Will questioned confused, he never met either of these boys before.  
"Well William, beside being able to use multiple amount of products in that grease pot of 'hair' you have on your head. You've managed to get students on the straight and narrow" Sue complimented and offended the man at the same time.  
"She's right William, I want both of these boys to join the New Directions"  
Figgins stated and Lucas groaned and Cyrus just nodded.  
"Now I have to go sort out the cheerios before TweedleMcPorcelain queers it up" Sue stood up and both men watched her leave in confusion.  
"So Luke, Cyrus, glee is today after school, meet me in the choir room. The theme for the week is Guilty Pleasures".

* * *

"Okay guys, Dev asked if we could have glee in the auditorium today, as he would like to perform his 'Guilty Pleasure'. So please welcome Dev to the stage".  
Silence.  
In walked Adrianna, Chelsea and Ella all in fishnight tights and leotards.  
Adam nodded and smiled knowing exactly what was happening.  
Hayley shifted in her seat, Adrianna shot her a cheeky wink and the girl swear she could've died.  
Luke gave a wolf whistle and was then silenced by Will.

(Adrianna,Ella & Chelsea = Italics. Dev = Bold.)

_We want Billy  
Give us Billy  
B. I. double L. Y.  
We're all his  
He's our kind of a guy  
And ooh what luck  
Cause here he is..._

**Is everybody here?  
Is everybody ready?  
Hit it!  
I don't care about expensive things  
Cashmere coats, or diamond rings  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is love  
**  
_That's what he's here for_

**That's what I'm here for  
I don't care for wearin' silk cravats  
Ruby studs, satin spats  
Don't mean a thing  
All I care about is love**

_All he cares about is love  
_  
**Give me two  
Eyes of blue  
Softly saying, "I need you"  
Let me see her standin' there  
And honest, mister, I'm a millionaire**  
**I don't care for any fine attire  
Vanderbilt might admire  
No, no, not me  
All I care about is love...  
**  
_All he cares about is love_

Dev walked around and danced a little with each of the girls, he gave Adrianna a pinch on her ass and Hayley growled and was about to jump out of her seat but Adam gripped her hand, tight. He then went and rubbed up against Ella who blushed furiously. Adam didn't know what was coming over him, some kind of emotion bubbled up inside his stomach and he felt sick, and then Dev went and KISSED Chelsea, on the lips. Adam snapped, and he gripped Hayley harder

_That's what he's here for  
_  
**That's what I'm here for  
Honest to God  
All I care about is love  
**_  
All he cares about is love_

**Show me long Raven hair  
Flowin' down, about to there  
Let me see  
Her runnin' free  
Keep your money, that's enough for me  
I don't care for drivin' Packard cars  
Or smoking Long Buck Cigars  
No, no, not me  
All I care about is  
Doin' the guy in  
Who's pickin, on you  
Twistin' the wrist  
That's turnin' the screw  
All I care about is love!  
**

_All he cares about is love!__  
_  
Dev finished with the three girls posed around him and Adam shot up during the applause.  
"Mr Shue, I have my number too" Adam didn't wait for a response he just jumped on stage, and gave Dev a dirty look.  
"Thanks for that performance, but let me show you how a real performance is" the boy said snarkly, Adrianna and the other girls ran off stage and joined the others in the audience. Dev shrugged his shoulders and strolled off to everyone else.

"Country is my guilty pleasure, and this song describes everything"

**You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life**

**I see that look on your face**  
**You ain't hearing what I say**  
**So I'll say it again**  
**'Cause I know where you been**  
**And I know how it ends**  
**You can't get away**  
**Don't even look in his eyes**  
**He'll tell you nothing but lies**  
**And you wanna believe**  
**But you won't be deceived**  
**If you listen to me**  
**And take my advice**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**  
**Leaning up against the record machine**  
**Looks like a cool drink of water**  
**But he's candy-coated misery**  
**He's the devil in disguise**  
**A snake with blue eyes**  
**And he only comes out at night**  
**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**  
**You better run for your life**

**Run run away**  
**Don't let him mess with your mind**  
**He'll tell you anything you want to hear**  
**He'll break your heart**  
**It's just a matter of time**  
**But just remember**

**He's a good time cowboy casanova**  
**Leaning up against the record machine**  
**Looks like a cool drink of water**  
**But he's candy-coated misery**  
**He's the devil in disguise**  
**A snake with blue eyes**  
**And he only comes out at night**  
**Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight**  
**You better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

**Oh you better run for your life**

Sometime during the performance Adrianna laced her fingers with Hayleys and the girl blushed, attempting to cover it up. Dev was confused by the performance since Adam kept staring at him. Ella, Chelsea, Lucas and Cyrus all sat there awkwardly, praying for the tension to die.

* * *

When Adam finished everyone clapped and Mr Shue took the stage.  
"So Luke and Cyrus, welcome to the New Directions. Would either of you like to perform?"  
Both boys sat there in silence, until finally Cyrus gave up and raised his hand.  
"I'll do it" he said casually.  
Jumping up on stage, he walked over to the band and had a quick discussion with them before taking centre stage.

**The day door is closed,  
The echo's fill your soul.  
They wont say which way to go,  
Just trust your heart.**

**To find what you're here for,**  
**Open another door.**  
**I'm not sure anymore.**  
**It's just so hard.**

**The voices in my head,**  
**Tell me they know best!**  
**Got me on the edge,**  
**they're pushin', pushin',**  
**they're pushin'**

**I know they got a plan,**  
**While the balls in my hands!**  
**This time its man-to-man,**  
**I'm droppin', fightin', its time too.**

**Whole worlds upside down,**  
**What do I do now? Cause I choke!**

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**  
**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**  
**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**  
**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**I'm kickin' down the walls.**  
**I gotta make 'em fall!**  
**Just break through them all!**  
**I'm pushin', crashin', I'm gonna**  
**Fight to find myself,**  
**Me and no one else!**  
**Which way I get down, pushin',**  
**Searchin', can't find a**  
**Road that I should take,**  
**I should, tomorrow left us!**  
**Like nothing works without you!**

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**  
**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**  
**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**  
**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**Yeah we're cooks, running down,**  
**hear the crowd gettin' loud!**  
**I'm consumed by the sound!**  
**Is it hurt? Is it love?**  
**Has it ever been enough?**  
**Gotta work it out, gotta work it out!**  
**You can do it, you can do it!**

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**  
**I want my own thing. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**  
**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**  
**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**I don't know, where to go, what's the right team?**  
**I want my own thing. I want my own thing!**  
**I can't choose, so confused! What's it all mean?**  
**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**

**Ohh! Ahh!**

Everyone burst into a round of applause, minus Lucas.

"Welcome to the club Cyrus" Will followed the boy onto the stage, dismissing the group as he walked into the wings.

* * *

The group filed out, Adam, Hayley and Adrianna left in the room.

"Hey Ade, I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5?"

"I'll text you my address" Adrianna winked causing Hayley to blush again.

Adam and Hayley watched the girl leave the auditorium.

"So Hales, what are you doing tomorrow?" Adam asked suggestively.

Hayley shrugged her shoulders and pulled her snapback onto her head before packing her backpack.

Adam sighed dramatically and asked again. Hayley ignored the boy again and continued packing, it wasn't until he grabbed her arm that she really took notice of him.

"Hayley, if you haven't planned something special you are going to **lose** what could potentially be the best thing that ever happened to you. Girls like Ade need to be swept of their feet!" The boy exclaimed, wailing his arms around dramatically, he was beginning to sound like the British diva herself.

"Of course I planned something you moron."

"What then?"

"I'm taking her down to the canal, with a picnic and then maybe watch the stars" Hayley mumbled and Adam grinned before wrapping the girl in a hug.

"I knew you weren't a stupid bull dyke"

"Ad, what was that?" Hayley asked worriedly.

Adam pulled away and began walking out but Hayley was faster than the Cheerio. Damn soccer.

"What?" Adam snapped. Both teenagers didn't realise Dev walking onto the stage to retrieve his top hat.

"You were breaking my hand during Dev's number" Adam shrugged his shoulders "Were you jealous?" Hayley asked shocked. Dev quickly retreated into the wings and listened in on his two friends.

Adam shrugged his shoulders again but dropped his face, he couldn't let the girl she him weak.

"Yes, I like Dev" Adam sighed, loud enough for Dev to hear. Dev ran deeper into the wings until he couldn't see due to the tears blurring his eyes. _'How does Adam know?' _the boy thought to himself as he slid down the wall and silently sobbed.

Back in the auditorium Hayley had pulled Adam into a hug.

"Mom's away, come over for a beer?" She suggested.

"Well you are going to need some of my superb knowledge of Ade to have the perfect date" Adam replied weakly, so thankful that they girl was avoiding the actual problem.

* * *

5pm. Saturday.

Hayley paced up and down the gravel driveway, she didn't know what she was doing.

Adrianna watched from the window and giggled at the girl, she was so cute. Grabbing her things Adrianna walked out of the door and onto her porch.

"You're 10 minutes late" She said as she skipped down to Hayley.

"No I'm not" Hayley stuttered.

"Well you're right, you've been pacing the driveway for 15minutes" Adrianna pecked Hayley's cheek and walked over to the car "Well are you coming?" Adrianna winked over her shoulder before climbing into the girls' truck. Hayley shook her head and laughed at how excited the other girl was, the butterflies in her stomach grew, and she just hoped that things worked out.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Adrianna whined as she played with the radio.

"No Ade, shut up" Hayley was so happy to be on this date, but the girls whining was beginning to annoy her "And just choose a radio station" she snapped slightly. Adrianna shrunk in her chair and just nodded. "I'm sorry Ade, I just don't want to get in a car crash" Hayley replied, upset at how the girl reacted. Adrianna bounced back however and smiled.

"Are we there... now?" She smiled and bit her lip as she looked at Hayley.

"Nearly" the girl replied and put her free hand on top of Adrianna's.

"Wow Hayley" Adrianna took in the beautiful scene. Hayley had driven her just outside of Lima, to her secret spot. She used to go there when she first passed her driving to get away from life, and it was just peaceful. The canal had a wide grassy bank and was very secluded.

Adrianna ran down the bank and waited eagerly for Hayley who put down a small blanket for them both to sit. After enjoying the food that Hayley had prepared the girls laid back and spoke about little things.

Adrianna sat up quickly and looked at the stars; Hayley followed her but kept her eyes on the girl.

"It's all so... beautiful" Adrianna whispered in awe.

"Yeah, it is" Hayley said her eyes still locked on the girl.

Adrianna turned to face the girl; they both looked at each other, leaning closer.

"I.." Hayley whispered but Adrianna was already closing the gap between them. Pulling Adrianna on top of her Hayley laid back down. Adrianna straddled the other girl and the kiss between them became very heated, very quickly. Adrianna pulled away, flustered.

Hayley sat up and held the girl on her lap.

"I want you" She whispered.

"Be my girlfriend?" Adrianna whispered back into the chocolate locks.

Hayley tensed slightly, nobody knew that she was.

Adrianna frowned, and her eyes grew sad. She tried to get off the other girl but she was held down.

"Okay". Hayley replied. "Just, can we please keep this between us?" She asked, slightly begging.

Adrianna nodded.

"Now for the final part of my surprise. Wait here" Hayley got up and ran back in the direction of the car. When she walked back she looked exactly the same. Adrianna was about the question her when the girl brought her guitar out. "We both like music. So let me speak. With music" The girl sat down next to Adrianna and began playing a song.

* * *

The weekend sped by after the date.

Adrianna spent the whole of Sunday gushing to Adam about how amazing the date was, and as hard as he tried, Adam couldn't help but be jealous over his two best friends, but he kept his game face on, and helped the girl plan a number for glee.

Monday came and glee arrived quickly.

Hayley couldn't keep her eyes off Adrianna.

Adam couldn't keep his eyes off Dev.

Dev was avoiding both of his friends.

Ella was attempting to flirt with Lucas.

Chelsea and Cyrus just waited quietly for Will to come in.

When Will did enter he seemed excited.

"So guys, with a few more day's left of Guilty Pleasures week, I have found the PERFECT group number, who doesn't have secrets hey?" Will joked.

Hayley looked straight at Adrianna. Adrianna winked back at the girl then focused back on the teacher.

"Dev and Adam, I want you guys on lead for this song"

Both boys looked at each other awkwardly.

Handing them the sheet music everyone stood up in a formation.

Dev and Adam at the front.

Chelsea, Cyrus, Ella then Luke staggered behind them.

Adrianna and Hayley completing the slightly triangular formation.

(Dev = Bold Adam = Italics Group = Bold Italics)

**Let me know that I've done wrong,****  
****When I've known this all along,****  
****I go around a time or two,****  
****Just to waste my time with you.****  
**  
_Tell me all that you've thrown away,__  
__Find out games you don't wanna play,__  
__You are the only one that needs to know-_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**__**  
**_(_Dirty little secret_)  
**Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret,****  
**(_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it**_)  
_**My dirty little secret,**__**  
**__**Who has to know?**_

_When we live such fragile lives,__  
__It's the best way we survive,__  
__I go around a time or two,__  
__Just to waste my time with you,__  
_  
_**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**__**  
**__**find out games you don't wanna**__**play**__**,**__**  
**__**you are the only one that needs to know-**__**  
**_  
**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,****  
**(_Dirty little secret_)  
_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**_  
(**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it**)  
_**My dirty little secret.**__**  
**_  
**Who has to know?****  
****The way she feels inside** (_inside!_)  
**Those thoughts I can't deny **(_can't deny!_)  
**These sleeping dogs won't lie** (_won't lie!_)  
**And all I've tried to hide****  
**_**It's eating me apart**__**  
**__**Trace this life back!**_

Ella, Chelsea, Lucas and Cyrus all walked behind the two leads, switching postions, Hayley and Adrianna went to do the same, their eyes locked on each other, as the swapped positions Hayley squeezed Adrianna's ass, throughout the number they kept their eyes locked on the other, dark and lustful, luckily since they were at the back nobody seemed to notice them much._**  
**_  
**I'll keep you my dirty little secret,**  
(_Dirty little secret_)  
_**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret.**__**  
**_(**Just another regret**)

Adrianna grabbed Hayley by the hand and they slipped out of the choir room hurriedly. Adrianna pushed the soccer captain up against the closest locker and passionately kissed her, hands fumbling up the hooded jumper in attempt to zip it down. Hayley pushed the girl off and pulled her in the direction of the nearest bathroom. Pulling her into a stall they began heatedly making out again.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,__  
__Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,__  
_(_**Just another regret, hope that you can keep it**_)  
_**My dirty little secret,**__**  
**__**Dirty little secret,**__**  
**__**Dirty little secret.**__**Who has to know?**__**  
**__**Who has to know?**_

Dev and Adam both walked out of the choir room, using opposite doors.

"What the hell just happened?" ask Lucas.

"Where's Ade and Hayley?" replied Chelsea.


	5. Nobody said it was easy

Things between Adrianna and Hayley were heating up. Brief but passionate make out sessions in any empty closet or bathroom stall. The danger of them not wanting to be caught fuelling the passion.

* * *

Adam on the other hand was lashing out on anyone and everyone he could get his teeth into.  
"Cassidy, have you put on a few pounds lately? I don't know you expect to be thrown into the air when you weigh as much as Ziezes." Adam snapped sarcastically, even though Lauren left the school a few years back her reputation precedes her.  
Cassidy frowned and grabbed her sides. A few Cheerio's flanked behind Adam broke into hysterics.  
"Don't just look at me fat ass, go run a few laps." Adam snapped again before turning back to face the rest of his group.  
"Now you sloppy babies, run the routine again until I'm happy with it. GO" he clapped his hands and waited.

* * *

Cassidy Tremor was one of the most popular girls on the Cheerio's. In fact, Adam had beaten out the girl for Head Cheerio and she was furious. She was the perfect Head Cheerio, she had long, beautiful Auburn hair, it was ALWAYS in a pony. She had hazel eyes, and was a perfect height for a Cheerio. The striking paleness of her skin, made her one of the hottest girls in school. She even threw up to maintain a skinny figure, Adam was going to pay. Cassidy collapsed to the group in a tired heap.  
"Did I say you could stop Cassie?" Adam screamed across the pitch.  
"No Adam" the girl hissed through her teeth as she got up and began running again, despite the growing stitch in her side. She was going to take down this boy, if it was the last thing she'd do.

* * *

"Adam I need your assistance" Adrianna walked up to the boy's locker.  
"What Ade?" Adam asked unamused.  
"I want to do a number that gets someone's attention" she whispered.  
"You basically want a number that will get Hay to want to tear your clothes off in the nearest bathroom stall and/or empty closet?" Adam raised his eyebrow and the British diva.  
The bright red flush on her cheeks made the boy laugh, his first laugh in ages. He linked his arm with Ade's. "Come on British, I have the perfect song, without your dykeish intentions being revealed."

* * *

That afternoon in Glee Will quickly introduced Adam & Adrianna yet none of them were in the room to the confusion of the group, just as Adam walked in, and sat down with a smirk on his face. Soon after the cheerio walked in Adrianna followed in suit, strutting into the room.  
Adrianna stood in the centre of the choir room. Her hair was in wild, volumous curls that followed down past her chest and she had a top hat on. A tight waistcoat and high waisted disco pants, finished off with high heeled boots. Adam tried to convince the girl to carry a cane, but the hat was enough for the diva.  
Hayley couldn't help but stare, damn that girl had curves. Lucas and Cyrus sat with their mouths open. Even Will was slightly confused about the provocative outfit.

_Ah, ah ah  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_  
_And I can show you all the places you've never been_  
_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_  
_And I will let you do anything again and again_

_Now you're in, and you can't get out_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_Kiss me gently_  
_Always I know_  
_Hold me, love me_  
_Don't ever go_  
_Ooh, yeah yeah_

_You make me so hot_  
_Make me wanna drop_  
_It's so ridiculous_  
_I can barely stop_  
_I can hardly breathe_  
_You make me wanna scream_  
_You're so fabulous_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_  
_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
It's so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me baby, baby  
You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good_

After the song, which left everyone speechless Adam stood up "I would just like to say the song choice and amazing styling was all courtesy of moi" he smiled before applauding his friend "however Ade did rock it, good one bitch" he winked  
"Well I do like me a bit of pop rock, so I guess I could say it's my guilty pleasure" Adrianna directed the comment to the teacher who just nodded.  
Luke got up "I want to perform my chosen song, however I want to do it tomorrow, in the courtyard, so let's meet at lunch" the boy grunted before sitting down. Everyone excited to see what was in store the next day.

* * *

Cassidy ran to the bathroom closest to the choir room, it was always the most empty after school. Her day had been terrible since Cheerio's practise. Forgetting to close the door to the stall the girl bent over, shoving two fingers deep into her throat, the girl taking control of her life the only way how. She let tears fall down her face and she rested against the porcelain bowl.

Hayley followed Adrianna out of the choir room, checking the hallway was empty she jogged to catch up with the diva. Slipping her hands around the girl's waist she pulled her into the bathroom.  
" Ha-.." The girl growled as she placed kisses on the other girl's neck. Cassidy looked up as she heard a throaty moan. Watching the girls in the mirror she cocked her brow. Wasn't that the soccer captain? And that new British chick? Weren't they Adam's best friends?  
Adrianna caught Hayley's lips in a passionate kiss and pulled the girl closer.  
"Ade" Hayley growled as her hand slipped up the girl's waistcoat. Cassidy couldn't believe her eyes.  
This was it.

Adrianna pushed Hayley off her.  
"Hay, we're performing in the courtyard tomorrow I can't have love bites" she scolded.  
"Okay ill stop, now shut up and kiss me" Hayley pulled the girl into the stall and shut the door.  
Cassidy's eyes widened. She pulled out her phone and texted a few Cheerio's. She was going to take Adam down. One friend at a time.

* * *

The next day everybody was stood in the courtyard waiting for Luke.  
"Maybe he's chickened out?" Hayley suggested as she watched Adrianna and Adam gossiping.  
Cassidy and a few rebel cheerio's were sat at a table, Adam eyed the girls suspiously, but ignored them when he heard a very familiar dance tune.  
Adrianna groaned just as Luke ran down the steps singing.

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**

**Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja**  
**Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja**  
**Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye**  
**Na je nun no man kum ta sa ro un gu ron sa na ye**  
**Ko pi shik gi do jo ne one shot te ri nun sa na ye**  
**Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi to jyo bo ri nun sa na ye**  
**Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**  
**Jong su ke bo wi ji man nol ten no nun yo ja**  
**I te da shi pu myon mu ko ton mo ri pu nun yo ja**  
**Ga ryot ji man wen man han no chul boda ya han yo ja**  
**Gu ron gam gak jo gin yo ja**

**Na nun sa na ye**  
**Jom ja na bo wi ji man nol ten no nun sa na ye**  
**Te ga dwe myon wan jon mi cho bo ri nun sa na ye**  
**Gun yuk bo da sa sa ngi ul tung bul tu ngan sa na ye**  
**Gu ron sa na ye**

**A rum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**A reum de wo sa rang su ro wo**  
**Gu re no hey gu re ba ro no hey**  
**Ji gum bu to gal de ka ji ga bol ka**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Gangnam Style**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom**  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**Twi nun nom gu wi ye na nun nom**  
**Baby baby na nun mol jom a nun nom**  
**You know what I'm saying**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op oppan Gangnam Style**  
**Eh~ Sexy lady**  
**Op op op op**  
**Eh eh eh eh eh eh**

**Oppan Gangnam Style**

By the end of the number, everyone, including Adrianna were dancing and singing during the number. Ella and Adam taking the dance leads. Just as the song finished Hayley was surrounded by Cassidy and her group of Cheerio's.

* * *

Suddenly there was a loud yelp and everyone looked on as a vast amount of slushie's were chucked on the soccer captain.  
"DYKE" Cassidy yelled.  
Adrianna looked on shocked unsure of what to do. Adam crossed his arms and went to walk up to the but Ade stopped him.  
Hayley stood drenched in ice.  
"Dyke. Dyke. Dyke." The cheerio's chanted.  
Some of the kids around the cheerio's had joined in and Hayley couldn't take it anymore. Adrianna went after the girl and grabbed her by the arm.  
"Hay" she said sympathetically  
"Get the FUCK off me. We're done!" The girl replied coldly, barely a whisper.  
Adrianna whimpered as she watched the other girl walk off down the hall.  
Collapsing into a heap on the floor the diva burst into tears. Unaware of who had picked her up the girl felt herself being lifted and carried somewhere. Dev had followed both girls and just witnessed the scene between them. He carried Adrianna to the one place he knew she'd feel safe. The auditorium.

* * *

Hayley wiped the ice off of her body; she shivered as she heard the slushie hitting the porcelain of the sink. Ella and Chelsea walked in and silently helped the girl get cleaned up. When they finished they left and Hayley broke down, tears running down her face.

By the time Dev reached the auditorium Adam was waiting for his female counterpart. Adam shot Dev a cold look and the boy walked away. "Ade?" Adam asked but the girl just ignored him and curled into the seat. He decided to leave the girl and find Dev so that they could plan a way to get his favourite couple, minus his cousin and Brittany, back together.

Adrianna didn't know what she was doing, but she knew what she wanted to do. Slowly walking over to the piano she began playing the only song her heart could think of.

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

The brunette took a deep breath before she continued to sing.

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_  
_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_  
_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Ade let the tears drip down her cheeks as she didn't bother to wipe them, continuing to play the piano

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_You put your arm around me for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_You saw me start to believe for the first time_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all I've ever known_  
_Then you took me by surprise_  
_You said I'll never leave you alone_

_You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now._

Falling onto the keys, the girl broke down again, her sobs filling the empty theatre.

* * *

As Dev walked down the halls he couldn't believe what had happened to Hayley, Adam never seemed to receive this level of torment; however everyone was scared of the boy. Could he do this? Everyone staring? And whispering about him?  
"Hey Dev, how's Ade?" came the calming tone of Chelsea.  
Dev smiled at her. "She's fine"  
As Chelsea walked away the boy jogged after her. "Hey Chels? Do you want to go to Breadstix with me?" he asked before he could stop himself. Chelsea blushed and nodded.  
"Friday at 8?" She asked and Dev just nodded.

As Dev walked off he heard someone behind him.  
"What the fuck was that?" Adam snapped  
"What?"  
"You?" Adam crossed his arms.  
"I asked Chelsea on a date?" He replied sarcastically.  
Adam huffed. "You don't even like her"  
Dev walked off and Adam chased him and grabbed his arm.  
"What's gotten into you, you've been ignoring me." The boy replied hurt.  
"Nothing get off me Ad" Dev shook the boy off and tried to walk away but Adam stood in front of him.  
"No Dev, it's always been me, you and Hayley. Don't do this"  
"Do what!?" Dev threw his arms up in frustration.  
"Push me away, what's bothering you?" Adam asked.  
"Nothing. Get off me. Fag." Dev pushed the head Cheerio off him. Adam pushed the boy back.  
"What the ACTUAL FUCK" Adam pushed the boy against the locker. "How DARE you push me Dev" Adam screamed. Dev did nothing. Both boys stared at each other in silence. Suddenly Dev leant forward and kissed Adam. Adam pulled away shocked and the minute he did Dev bolted toward the nearest exit.

* * *

Saying that Glee was tense. Was an UNDERSTATMENT.

Adam was giving the coldest looks to Dev and Chelsea whilst trying to comfort a completely out of character Adrianna. Hayley was sat at the back her hat pulled down really low, her eyes barley poking though, but to be honest everyone was just glad that she showed up. Luke felt terrible because it was his song that got ruined. Will could just feel the tension in everybody, so decided to use that in preparation for sectionals.

"So guys, I have a number prepared for us to maybe use during sectionals."

Handing out the sheet music he began talking through the arrangement.

"Hayley, Deven, Adrianna and Adam I'd like you four on lead please"

Dev and Hayley got up straight away, taking their places that Will selected for them.

Adam had to pull Adrianna out of her chair as she whimpered weakly.

Adrianna was stood in-between Dev and Adam, but all she wanted to do was stare at Hayley.

In fact, all the four leads were staring at the person furthest from them.

"Well at least it'll kill the tension, we hope." Luke said silently to Ella who giggled slightly, taking their places staggered behind the four leads.

_Hayley: __  
__Come up to meet you, __  
__tell you I'm sorry, __  
__you don't know how lovely you are.__I had to find you, __  
__tell you I need you, __  
__tell you I set you apart.__  
_

Dev looked at Adam, trying to get the boys attention as he sung the words most true to him at the moment.

_Deven: __  
__Tell me your secrets, __  
__and ask me your questions, __  
__Oh, let's go back to the start.__  
__Runnin' in circles, __  
__Comin' up tails, __  
__Heads on the science apart.  
__  
Chelsea: __  
__Nobody said it was easy  
__  
Hayley and Deven: __  
__It's such a shame for us to part._

_Ella: __  
__Nobody said it was easy_

_Hayley and Deven: __  
__No one ever said it would be this hard.__  
__Oh, take me back to the start.__  
_

When singing the final line, Hayley looked at Adrianna, and her eyes teared up slightly, just as she did, Adrianna looked away and began singing, the heartbreak in her voice evident.

_Adrianna: __  
__I was just guessing, __  
__At numbers and figures, __  
__Pulling the puzzles apart.__  
__Questions of science, __  
__Science and progress, __  
__Do not speak as loud as my heart._

Adam grabbed Adrianna's hand and held it tightly. She squeezed it in return. Both hearts breaking even more. He looked at the Diva, then at Hayley, finally focusing on Dev as he began singing

_Adam: __  
__But tell me you love me, __  
__Come back and haunt me, __  
__Oh, when I rush to the start.__  
__Runnin' in circles, Chasin' our tails, __  
__Comin' back as we are.__  
__Nobody said it was easy, __  
__Oh; it's such a shame for us to part.__  
__Nobody said it was easy, __  
__No one ever said it would be so hard._

As Adrianna began to belt everybody walked back to their seats, leaving the girl stood alone in the centre of the choir room.

_Adrianna: __  
__I'm goin' back to the start._

_Hayley, Deven, Adam, Ella, Luke, Cyrus and Chelsea (Adrianna):  
__  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No no no no (Yeah) __  
__(Oh!) Nobody said it was easy, __  
__No no no no (Nobody said it was easy) __  
__Nobody said it was easy__  
__No no no no (No!)_

As the song finished, Adrianna looked at Hayley. Waiting for something, anything.

Hayley stared at the girl, wanting to cuddle her. Getting up, the girl fought all the urges, and just walked out of the choir room, letting her girlfriend crumble once more.


	6. I just want your extra time & your kiss

**AN – Right, If this wasn't for a particular Porcelain friend of mine, I wouldn't have posted this, actually It wouldn't have even been written, so everyone Thank our own Adam.. lol .. My own girlfriend is home tomorrow, and I haven't seen her in three weeks, and obviously it's Christmas.. If you're all lucky buggers I may have something to post around Christmas time.. MAYBE. If not, I might not see any of you till the new year *cowers away from angry text from Porcelain* I'd also like everyone who has a character to please send me some more songs you want them to sing, so can get idea's for new weekly assignments! xx**

* * *

Ella walked into glee and just felt tension; she'd never felt so out of place. Hayley was sat in the top right corner with her snapback pulled down over her eyes. Dev was just quietly sad reading in the middle row. Cyrus and Luke were... Bonding? Chelsea was leaning all over Dev and Adam, well Adam was shouting at Brad, to stop himself from a bitch fight with Chelsea.

"Look Piano man, we all know you have a small Asian child hidden under your bed in a box" Adam comments snidely before giving Luke a look "Sorry Asian the Third" Luke got up to go and punch him but Cyrus pulled him back. "Back to you Mr Boogie, all you do is sit there, are you sure you're not planning on stealing the Third Asian for a little extra curricular activies".

Ella couldn't stop herself before she walked up to her Head Cheerio.

"Adam, just _**stop**_ it!" the meek girl shouted.

Adam crossed his arms and faced the girl, raising an eyebrow.

Ella instantly shrunk into herself. "I am so-"

"Save it Rihanna wannabe "He snapped at the girl, who cowered into herself as he towered over her.

"Back off Adam and get the fuck off your man period, this isn't Cheerio's this is glee" Luke yelled back at the boy, as he went over to comfort Ella. Adam didn't respond but just stormed out of the Choir Room.

Adrianna never showed.

"Well guy's let's just give this rehearsal a miss, I'll see you all on Wednesday" A very disheartened Mr Shue sighed and walked out of the room.

Hayley jumped up and went to find Adam.

Dev grabbed Chelsea's hand and pulled her away. Followed by Cyrus.

"Thanks for sticking up for me" Ella blushed avoiding Luke's gaze.

"It's cool, he didn't need to be such a bitch!" Luke laughed deeply

Ella giggled "It's just Adam, you should have seen his cousin Santana"

Luke laughed again and looked Ella in the eyes, leaning down he pressed his lips against hers softly and the girl whimpered. Ella's eyes flickered open and she quickly darted out of the room and straight to her car, crying against the wheel.

* * *

Climbing up the bleachers Adam spotted Hayley and rolled his eyes.

"Go away" he mumbled.

"What the fuck is your problem Adam!" Hayley hissed at him when she reached the boy.

"Pardon me...? Pot calling the kettle black sweetie"

"What?" Hayley stuttered.

"You are being a bitch to **everyone**, because you are scared of what people are going to say because you're a **lesbian**" Adam was shrieking by the end of his sentence.

"Adam shut up!" Hayley squeezed her fists together.

"No Hayley, you need a reality check. Big deal! Wow you're a dyke. And you love a little annoying British Chia Pet. No one gives a fuc-" Adam felt a sting as Hayley's palm connected with his cheek.

Adam turned to face his best friend, looking her up and down.

"Wow Hayley, well done. Bravo". Adam began clapping sarcastically.

Hayley was beginning to get hysterical "I'm a hypocrite. Me?! Really Ad. Really?! You're in _love _with Dev and now he's shaking up with Chelsea you're not happy. Sorry that not _everyone _worships you. You are such a DIVA. Grow up Adam, not everybody can love you... You're a coward, you haven't even _told_ Dev, so you have no _**right **_ to be angry at him" Hayley took a deep pause and that's when Adam took the opportunity to slap the girl back. Adam and Hayley just stared at each other, before the Head Cheerio pushed past the girl and walked down the bleachers.

* * *

Whilst all of this was happening Adrianna was sat in an empty classroom, or that's what she thought.

A small voice came out of nowhere.

"I know it's none of my business, but are you okay?"

Adrianna looked around before she spotted a girl behind an easel. The girl had long dark wavy hair with pink highlights; she was wearing dark skinny jeans with converse with a large apron. If Adrianna wasn't completely in love with and heartbroken over Hayley, she would have found the girl attractive.

"I.. No" Adrianna sighed.

"You're in the glee club aren't you?" Autumn smiled at the other brunette, who nodded. "I saw your performance in the courtyard last week. Is the girl who got slushied okay?" Autumn asked concerned. Adrianna started crying. Autumn walked over to her and put her arm around the girl who was shaking.

"No she's not" Adrianna sighed, her tears stopping slowly.

"I was thinking about joining, but I don't know" Autumn shrugged, Adrianna perked up at this.

"We do need new members" Adrianna smiled sadly, her co-captain side coming into action.

Autumn smiled "How about, you tell me what's wrong, and I audition?" She winked at the girl.

Adrianna nodded and told the girl everything, who was in shock.

"Oh. Wow" Autumn was in awe of the drama.

"Now about that audition" Adrianna smiled widely.

* * *

Wednesday came and Adrianna dragged Autumn into the choir room. Hayley looked up and instantly frowned seeing the girl smiling with somebody she didn't know. She growled, and then remembered, who was she to care, shrinking into her chair she pulled her cap low again, blocking everybody out. Pulling Autumn to the front of the group she introduced the girl and squeezed her hand before going off the sit down.

"Hi, I'm going to audition with a Kelly Clarkson song called Catch my Breath"

_I don't wanna be left behind__  
__Distance was a friend of mine__  
__Catching breath in a web of lies__  
__I've spent most of my life__  
__Riding waves, playing acrobat__  
__Shadowboxing the other half__  
__Learning how to react__  
__I've spent most of my time__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__Addicted to the love I found__  
__Heavy heart, now a weightless__cloud__  
__Making time for the ones that count__  
__I'll spend the rest of my time__  
__Laughing hard with the__windows__down__  
__Leaving footprints all over town__  
__Keeping faith kinda comes around__  
__I'll spent the rest of my life__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now__You helped me see__  
__The beauty in everything__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of this show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what's supposed to be right__Catch my breath!__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now (it's all so simple now!)__Catching my breath, letting it go, turning my cheek for the sake of the show__  
__Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told it's supposed to be right__Catch my breath, no one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that__  
__Catch my breath, won't let them get me down, it's all so simple now_

At some point during the song Ella got up and started dancing, pulling Luke with her as they both danced behind Autumn who was singing her heart out. At the end everybody, minus Hayley burst into a round of applause.

"Welcome to glee Autumn" Mr Shue smiled. "I have a very simple task for this week. I want a word. And I want people to sing songs around that word"

"Kiss" Ella blurted out without thinking as she looked at Luke, who was staring back at her.

"If everybody agrees?" Mr Shue looked around and wrote the word on the board "You have your challenge".

Luke pulled Autumn aside after glee.

"Look newbie. I need your help."

Autumn rolled her eyes. "You want me to help you sing to little Ri-Ri over there?"

Luke shook his head and smirked "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah, but I'm also pretty amazing"

Luke smirked again "Friday?"

"Sure. Just a Kiss. Learn it, live it." Autumn replied before walking over to Adrianna and pulling the girl out of the room, much to Hayley's dismay.

"Adam" Hayley called down the deserted hallway.

Adam turned to see the girl looking defeated.

"I'm sorry" She put her hands in her pocket.

"Now, are we going to win Lady British back before Autumn sinks her claws into her or what" Adam smirked at his best friend "Yours with a few beers?" Hayley nodded and pulled her friend into a hug.

"Thanks Ad" She whispered into the taller boy's shoulder.

* * *

Cassie was walking in the auditorium. She felt terrible. Sure she wanted to bring down Queen Adam down, but she'd seen both Hayley and Adrianna, and they looked terrible. All the glee nerds seemed to get over there issue's by singing so she thought she'd give it a try.

Just before she stared singing Will walked into the auditorium about to get the lights sorted for the Glee lesson that was going to take place that afternoon. He saw Cassie on the stage and was just about to call out to her when she began singing.

_I'm walking fast through the traffic lights__  
__Busy streets and busy lives__  
__And all we know is touch and go__  
__We alone with our changing minds__  
__We fall in love till it hurts or bleeds, or__fades__in time__And I never saw you coming__  
__And I'll never be the same__You come around and the armor falls__  
__Pierce the room like a cannon ball__  
__Now all we know, is don't let go__  
__We are alone just you and me__  
__Up in your room and our slates are clean__  
__Just twin__fire signs__, four blue eyes__So you were never a saint__  
__And I love the Sade's are wrong__  
__We learn to__live__with the pain__  
__Mostly of broken hearts__  
__But this love is raging and wild__And I never saw you coming__  
__And I'll never be the same again__This is a state of grace__  
__This is a worth while fight__  
__Love is a ruthless game__  
__Unless you play it good and right__  
__These are the hands of fate__  
__You're my Achilles heel__  
__This is the golden age of something good__  
__And right and real__And I never saw you coming__  
__And I'll never be the same__  
__And I never saw you coming__  
__And I'll never be the same__  
__This is a state of grace__  
__This is the worthwhile fight__  
__Love is a ruthless game__  
__Unless you play it good and right_

"Cassidy Tremor?"

Cassie looked up and saw the glee club director. "What?"

"Would you like to join the glee club? we could really use vocals like yours this year" Mr Shue smiled.

Cassie thought that this would probably be the best way to get to Adam, but she couldn't help admit it that she was excited to sing.

"Sure Mr Shue, that'd be lovely"

* * *

Friday afternoon came and the group settled into the auditorium.

"I am not working with her Mr Shue" Ella complained upon seeing Cassie entering the theatre.

"Ri-Ri's got a point Mr Shue, she's here to destroy us!" Adam agreed.

"Both of you settle down!" Mr Shue replied from the stage "Now everybody I'd like to firstly welcome Cassidy to the New Directions, which means we are only three members short for Sectional!" the group cheered and clapped. Adrianna looked around to spot Hayley but she couldn't. Cassie sat down next to Cyrus and waited for the rest of the announcement.

"Secondly, I would like to welcome Autumn and Luke to the stage to perform their song for this week's assignment!"

Autumn and Luke stepped onto the stage and Ella chewed her lip.

"Well I know this is only my second performance in Glee but I just want to say I love this song and the meaning of it" Autumn smiled shyly at Adrianna. Hayley growled from her place backstage.

"I want to dedicate this song to somebody, but they'll know who it is." Luke winked at Autumn "Hit it".

(Autumn – Italics/ Luke – Bold /Both- Bold italics)

_Lying here with you so close to me  
It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe  
Caught up in this moment  
Caught up in your smile  
_**  
I've never opened up to anyone  
So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms  
**

_**We don't need to rush this  
Let's just take it slow**_  
_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight**_

_I know that if we give this a little time  
__**It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find  
**__It's never felt so real  
_**No it's never felt**_** so right  
**_  
_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life  
So baby I'm alright  
With just a kiss goodnight**_

**No I don't want to say goodnight  
I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams  
**_Tonight  
Tonight  
Tonight_

_**Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight  
Just a touch of the fire burning so bright  
No, I don't wanna mess this thing up  
I don't wanna push too far  
Just a shot in the dark that you just might  
Be the one I've been waiting for my**__**whole life**__**  
So baby I'm alright**_

Ooooh, let's do this right,

_**Just a kiss goodnight  
With a kiss goodnight  
Kiss goodnight**_

After the song Luke stepped out

"I know this is like, public and everything but.. Ella, can I take you out on a date?"

Ella blushed, even though you couldn't see it on her dark skin, and nodded.

"You go Ri-Ri" Adam teased lightly.

Luke walked off stage and sat by Ella putting his arm around the girl.

Autumn went and sat by Adrianna.

* * *

"Does anybody else want to perform" Mr Shue called up. Silence.

Adam looked around, where was Hayley! "Okay, guys I guess-"

At that moment Hayley stepped on stage with her guitar. "I have something Shue!".

Adrianna looked up shocked. Adam let out a big whoop. Everyone else looked between the three, confused.

"I've messed up big time Ade, I really have. And I'm sorry. And I know you'll remember this song because I sung it on our first date."

_Settle down with me_  
_Cover me up_  
_Cuddle me in_  
_Lie down with me_  
_Hold me inyourarms_

_Your heart's against my chest_  
_Lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_  
_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love  
_

Adrianna blushed furiously and bite her lip, staring up at her girlfriend on stage, pouring her heart out.

_Settle down with me_  
_And I'll be your safety_  
_You'll be my lady_

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as, the wind blows_  
_So hold me in your arms_

_My heart's against your chest_

_Your lips pressed to my neck_  
_I've fallen for your eyes_  
_But they don't know me yet_

_And the feeling I forget_

_I'm in love now_

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_

_From hate to love_  
_From love to lust_  
_From lust to truth_  
_I guess that's how I know you_

_So hold you close_

_To help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_

_Wanna be loved_  
_Wanna be loved_

_This feels like I've fallen in love_

_Fallen in love_  
_Fallen in love_

"Ade, I messed up big time. I pushed you away, and I never meant to. I love you, I really do. Please forgive me, I'll do anything for you, I never want to lose you again" Hayley looked at her girlfriend, and chewed her lip.

Adrianna sighed.

* * *

**AN – PLEASE DON'T PUNCH ME *runs away and hides from the text she will be receiving shortly, because she may or may not have tricked her AMAZING WONDERFUL SEXY TALENTED editor.***


	7. Courage

(Adrianna = Italics Adam = Bold / Both = Bold Italics)

_The smell of a candle  
freshly blown out  
the light of the clock  
shines on my skin  
like a sickly green moonlight  
on a pale white day's decay  
I try to wipe you from my memory  
but your face won't fade away  
_

"I'm sorry Ade", Hayley stressed running her hands through her loose hair.

"I.. I .." Adrianna took a deep shaky breath.

**another boy kissed me today  
I laughed in his mouth  
it's not funny that I'm not kissing you  
I'm not laughing because we fell through  
it's the stories they told us when we were younger about life and love  
how our happiness lies in the hands of another  
who'd fly in on the wings of a dove**

Adam looked over to Dev as they both spied on the couple sat on stage.

The auditorium was empty minus the two girls, and of course the both of them.

Dev was completely oblivious as Adam continued singing his heart out, singing the words he'd never say.

_**well that's the way the fairy tale goes  
**_**boy meets girl and they wed with roses  
**_**but that's not the way it seems to be  
and I'm pissed that they lied to me  
**_**cuz boy meets boy and boy runs away  
**_or girl meets girl and she's afraid to stay  
__**we end up home alone watching court TV  
not living ever after happily  
**_

Adrianna let the tears fall freely, she just couldn't explain how hurt she was by Hayley's actions. She of all people should know what it's like, when somebody you care about walks out.

Hayley grabbed the girls hand but Ade just pulled it away and wiped the tears.

"Ade.."

**you're right  
you are prince charming  
onto the next princess when he's bored with the last  
**_he's the hero of every story  
he's got his chapter in every girl's book  
he walks away with all the honour and glory  
but I wonder what else he took_

Dev moved in closer to Adam.

"What do you think Ade's gunna do?" He whispered in Adam's ear.

Adam turned to face the boy in the tight space, their faces pressed together. Adam took a deep breath.

"I-I don't know" He stuttered before turning to face the girls again._  
_  
**goodbye, prince charming  
and drown sleeping beauty  
shove Cinderella's slipper where the sun don't shine  
toss the little mermaid back out to sea  
cuz the fairy godmother had to perform another abortion today  
and the seven dwarves live in the forest, of course, cuz they were driven away  
but this part of the story could spark a cultural rage  
so at the sound of the tone we just turn the page  
**  
_**well that's the way the fairy tale goes  
boy meets girl and they wed with roses**_**  
**_**but that's not the way it seems to be  
and I'm pissed that they lied to me  
**_**cuz boy meets boy and boy runs away  
**_or girl meets girl and she's afraid to stay  
__**we end up home alone watching court TV  
not living ever after happily**_

**cuz boy meets boy and boy runs away  
**_or girl meets girl and she's afraid to stay  
__**we end up home alone watching court TV  
not living ever after happily  
**_**  
**_starting today  
we'll tell the story my way  
_**the king of imperfection  
takes back the prince of mistakes  
**  
"Ad.. I need to talk to you.." Dev whispered.

"Ade please, just listen to what I have to say.." Hayley begged.

"I .. I need to go" both diva's whispered in unison with tears in their eyes, fleeing in the direction of the nearest exit.

* * *

Will was so glad that the Original New Directions were all back together, coming home for the holidays became a tradition and he really needed the adults to help mentor these kids, while they were thinking it would be for singing, it was actually for the life experiences he had seen the adults go through when he used to mentor them.

He walked into the choir room and could sense the tension for another week. Hayley and Adrianna still hadn't made up and Hayley was clearly pissed that Adam had chosen the British Diva instead of her. Dev was clearly still lying to himself and hiding behind Chelsea who needed to come out of her shell a bit more. What he needed was to get this lesson started. And soon.

"Guys, I would like to introduce you to, the national champions of 2012. The original New Directions" Mr Shue clapped as the young adults walked in. Adrianna sat up in her seat and began hyperventilating.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Rachel Berry!" She whispered gripping Adam's hand who winced and smirked at the same time, waving at his cousins when they entered.

"Ade. Calm." Adam commanded and the girl began shallow breathing in order to calm herself.

"Mr Shue, did you create your own New Directions using your magic curly powers to be like us?" Brittany asked, staring at the group.

"No Brittany" Will laughed "and I've told you, call me William."

"William.. Who are these people?" Lucas asked smirking.

"Not you Luke" Will deadpanned causing the whole room to laugh.

"Bro we are the original gang. And we're here to mentor you before sectionals" Puck stepped in causing Autumn, Cassidy and Ella to swoon.

"Puck's right, I've paired you guys up in order to prepare for sectionals, which we received the theme today, and the theme is 'Dreams'". he wrote the word on the board "Now the pairs are-"

"Adrianna and Rachel, Adrianna and Rachel" Adrianna chanted.

"Cyrus and Sam Evans" Cyrus got up and walked over to the big lipped blonde who raised his hand.

"Cool" Cyrus smiled and Sam gave him a high five.

"Autumn and Mercedes Jones" Mercedes stepped forward and smirked at Autumn who was dressed in a plain crop top, and print jeans and some personalised high tops. "Girl you rock your outfit, now let's get that voice to match!"

"Cassidy and Quinn Fabray" Cassidy jumped and ran to Quinn, Quinn Fabray was her idol, as she babbled away Quinn just nodded, ignoring the girl, she'd heard enough from Santana and couldn't wait to give this girl a reality check.

"Adam and Puck" Adam pulled a face as Puck laughed.

"Come on hummellopez I don't bite. Ask your cousins" He winked as a joke and Adam raised his eyebrow.

"Don't think I won't endz you Puckerman" He stated icily, causing the old gang to laugh.

"You are just like Lopez." Puck shook his head as Adam strutted over.

"Dev, you are with Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson" Will stated.

"Hey Devvie" Kurt joked having known the boy due to Adam. Dev growled and gave Kurt a look.

Adrianna looked at the group to see who was paired up. Besides Adam and Puck everyone had seemed to get their carbon copy. She was totally getting Rachel.

Chelsea and Tina got paired together, both being the quietest of their groups. Luke had been paired with Finn, who bumbled around awkwardly, quite scared of the angry looking Asian boy. Mike and Brittany had been paired with Ella, who was super excited to be with the two best dancers. Adrianna smiled as she looked between Santana and Rachel. Hayley looked at her girlfriend, ex girlfriend, and then put her head down sadly. Santana looked at the exchange between both girls and raised her eyebrow.

Will took a breath.

"Hayley and Rachel Berry"

"WHAT?!" Adrianna jumped out of her seat. "What the HELL?"

Hayley looked shocked, she knew how much her girlfriend idolised the pint size diva.

Santana laughed "You put me with Berry 2.0? Are you okay in the head Shue?" she stated sarcastically as Adrianna stormed out of the choir room.

"That was quite a good storm out" Rachel quoted, smiling at her apparent mini me.

"I should go after her" Adam went to follow the girl.

"No let me" Rachel followed the girl and went directly to the auditorium, knowing that's were any diva would go.

Hayley shrugged. "She can have Berry if she wants?" Santana smirked, she liked this Hayley chick, she reminded her of... herself.. a lot like herself.

'_Shit, that's why I'm with Berry 2.0_' Santana thought to herself, ready to get her cupid on.

* * *

"Fuck off Hayley or Adam.." Adrianna called when she heard footsteps on the stage behind her.

"It's not either of them" Rachel followed and the girl gasped.

"You're - You.. Rachel!" Adrianna stuttered.

"Look, Adrianna, I can see we are very similar, but Mr Shue always has his reasons, and Santana is a wonderful teacher." Rachel tried to reason with the girl

"But you are at NYADA, you are THE Rachel Berry" Adrianna stressed.

"How about, even though Santana's your official mentor, you and I can still have some one on one time?"

Adrianna smiled widely and nodded letting the older girl lead her back to the choir room.

* * *

"So guys, the lesson of the week, is finding what you are good at, with the help of your mentors, and perform a song of your choice to the group. How does that sound?" Will asked as Adrianna and Rachel walked back in together. Santana walked over to the girl and took her over to where Brittany, Ella and Mike where sat as Rachel walked over to Hayley and introduced herself.

Dev walked into the choir room later on during the week to find Kurt and Blaine in a rather compromising position. He coughed loudly and blushed as Kurt removed himself from Blaine's lap and sorted out his shirt. Blaine just waved awkwardly.

"We're not going to sing today Deven" Kurt stated simply.

"Then what?" Deven asked confused "What about Mr Shue's lesson?"

"This is the real lesson" Blaine stood up and walked over to the board and wrote a word.

"Courage?" Dev read the word in bright red letters and the couple smiled.

* * *

"Look Berry 2.0, you gots to understand about your girl" Santana stated as the two girls sat in the cafeteria together.

"She's not.." Adrianna started

"That girl is madly in love with you, I've been there, I was her." Santana replied cutting Ade off.

"You don't get it Santana"

"You guys dated secretly, she got outed, she ran away and now she's begging for forgiveness?" Santana bullet pointed and Adrianna just nodded. "You need to understand from this girls point of view, she's Irish right?" Adrianna nodded again "Then her family just as catholic as mine, and my abuela disowned me." Adrianna frowned.

"How do I trust her again San?"

"You just let her prove it to you".

* * *

Across the cafeteria Autumn was staring at Adrianna.

"You like her" Mercedes stated casually and Autumn ignored her. "A! Girl. Get your head out the clouds" Mercedes chuckled remembering how many times she'd been in the same position.

"I do, I don't know. It's complicated. Her and Hayley.." Autumn trailed off.

"I've been in that position, Santana, Puck, Quinn and myself" Mercedes shook her head and laughed again, "If you really want her, go for her.. If not just let them two sort it out" Autumn nodded and began planning a way to make Adrianna hers, while the girl was fragile.

"So the first group has got something to show guys" William addressed the choir room as Ella, Mike and Brittany took to the floor.

"Being paired with the best dancers means a lot to mean, since I'm more of a dancer then a singer" Ella began "And I took our first lesson and in cooperated it with this one, so I hope you all enjoy"

(Ella = bold / Ella, Mike and Britt = bold italics)

**I threw a wish in the well****  
Don't ask me, I'll never tell****  
I looked to you as it fell****  
And now you're in my way**

**I trade my soul for a wish**

**Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this  
But now you're in my way  
Your stare was holding  
Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
Hot night, wind was blowing  
Where you think you're going baby?  
_  
Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
It's hard to look right, at you baby__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe_**

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

**_But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
And all the other boys, try to chase me__  
But here's my number, so call me maybe__  
_**  
**You took your time with the call  
I took no time with the fall  
You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way  
I beg and borrow and steal  
At first sight and it's real  
I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way**

**Your stare was holding  
****Ripped jeans, skin was showing  
****Hot night, wind was blowing  
****Where you think you're going, baby?**

The three dancers made their way around the room, using elaborate choreography in perfect sync even getting the others to join them.

_**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**__**  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
It's hard to look right, at you baby**__**  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

_**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
And all the other boys, try to chase**__**  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
**__  
_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad****  
**_**I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad**__**  
**_**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad****  
**_**And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad**_**It's hard to look right, at you baby****  
**_**But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

**Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy**

_**But here's my number, so call me maybe**__**  
And all the other boys, try to chase me,**__**  
But here's my number, so call me maybe**_

**Before you came into my life I missed you so bad**

**_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad__  
Before you came into my life I missed you so bad__  
And you should know that__  
So call me maybe_**

Every one burst into applause as the dance/song number ended and Ella, Mike and Brittany took a bow.

"That's what I'm talking about guys!" Mr Shue clapped ending the class as the group walked out.

* * *

"Adam!" Puck called after the cheerio.

"What?" Adam turned around arms crossed.

"Look, we need to talk.. about Deven"

Adam faltered in his HBIC appearance. "No Puckerman, we don't"

"Look at yourself, walking around in your uniform. Just like Santana. Then look at Kurt, who wasn't. Kurt was slushied for 3 years Adam."

"Your point?" Adam asked looking away and taking a seat on the piano bench.

"If you never wore that uniform, or had the Head Cheerio title. You would be too. Because you are different" Puck stressed sitting on the ground in front of the boy. "That's why he's scared."

"What? He's a Jock" Adam spat back.

"Did anyone ever tell you about Dave Karofsky" Puck asked and Adam just nodded, his cousins had told him all about the Jock at the time. "Look what happened there, people aren't as open as us. Dev needs to come to terms with his sexuality at his own pace." Adam just stared at Puck blankly. "If you didn't have the uniform, you'd feel as scared as he does dude." Puck got up and went to walk out.

"You're not so bad.. for a Puckerman" Adam stated and Puck just laughed.

* * *

"You ready for this dude?" Sam asked Cyrus.

"Born ready trouty"

(Cyrus - Bold Sam- Italics Both = bold italics)

**PARTY ROCK****  
**_YEA_  
**Wooo!**  
_**LETS GO!**_  
_**Party rock is in the house tonight**__**  
**__**Everybody just have a good time**__**  
**__**And we gonna make you lose your mind**__**  
**__**Everybody just have a good time **_

_**Everybody just have a good time**_

_We just wanna see yaa!_**Shake That !****In the club party rock looking for your girl****  
****She on my jock nonstop when we in the spot****  
****Booty move away like she on the block****  
****Whats the track I gots to know**  
_Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll__  
__Half black half white domino__  
__gain the money oprah doe__  
__Yoooo!__  
__I'm runnin through these hoes like drano_  
**I got that devilish flow rock and roll no halo****  
****We party rock yea! that's the crew that I'm reppin****  
****On the rise to the top no led in our zeppelin****  
****Hey!****  
**  
_**Party rock is in the house tonight**__**  
**__**Everybody just have a good time**__**  
**__**And we gonna make you lose your mind**__**  
**__**Everybody just have a good time **_

_**Everybody just have a good time**__**  
**__  
__We just wanna see yaa!_**Shake that!****  
**  
_**Everyday I'm shufflin**_**Shufflin shufflin****  
**  
_Step up fast and be the first girl to make me throw this cash__  
__We get money don't be mad now stop hating is bad__  
_**  
****One more shot for us****  
****Another round****  
****Please fill up my cup****  
****Don't mess around****  
****We just wanna see****  
****You shake it now**  
_Now you wanna be__  
__Here naked now__  
_

Sam did his old 'white chocolate' body roll, and everyone began dancing round the choir room following Mike and Brittany.

_**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound **_

_**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound **_

_**Get up get down put your hands up to the sound **__**  
**__**Put your hands up to the sound **_

_**Put your hands up to the sound**_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Get up **_

_**Put your hands up to the sound**__**  
**__**To the sound**__**  
**__**Put your hands up ! **_

_**Put your hands up !**_

_**Put your hands up !**_

_**Put your hands up !**_

_Party rock is in the house tonight__  
__Everybody just have a good time__  
_**And we gonna make you lose your mind****  
****Everybody just have a good good good time**_**Ohhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhhhhh!Ohhh!**__**  
**__**Shake that!**__**  
**__**Every day I'm shuf-fflin**__**Every day I'm shufflin!**_

Somewhere during the song Autumn had sneaked up behind Adrianna and began grinding with the girl, as the song came to an abrupt stop all the group heard was.

"GET THE FUCK OFF MY GIRL" Hayley launched herself at Autumn and pushed the girl to the floor, who pulled the soccer captain with her.

"Ay dios mio" Santana screamed as she pulled Hayley off Autumn and handed the kicking girl to Puck who gripped onto her harder.

"Get off me Puckerman" Hayley growled who launched herself and managed to escape going after Autumn again.

"Stop the violence" Adam and Brittany shouted in unison.

Santana and Puck managed to pull Hayley to the football field and calmed her down.

Adrianna and Rachel went off to the auditorium to rehearse. Everyone else had more or less run off minus Deven and Adam, who sat in silence in the choir room. In shock for both of their friends.

"I can't believe they've broken up" Deven said in attempt to break the ice.

"I get, that you don't feel safe.. or you're scared.. or whatever.. but I will not wait around for you Deven. Just understand that" Adam said.

"What?"

"Get your shit together, break up with your beard, and maybe, just maybe. We can actually try and explore our feelings for each other. Otherwise, I need to move on" Adam looked at the boy before grabbing his things. "And please, don't take forever to decide" and with that the boy walked out of the room, leaving Deven sat in silence.

"Courage" the boy whispered to himself.


	8. Whats New ?

Things had seemed to have calmed down between the group. Mainly Hayley and Autumn, they both just decided to avoid each other, putting Adrianna in a very difficult position, on the one hand Autumn was her only real female friend, but on the other she loved Hayley. Glee was buzzing, Mr Shue stood in front of the New Directions, plus Santana, Brittany, Quinn, Blaine and Kurt (who had decided to stay until after sectionals)

"Are you all excited!?" He asked knowing the answer as he waved the letter from the school show choir board in front of the teenagers and young adults.

"Gosh Mr Shue, just open the damn letter." Santana stated, just as nervous for the teens as she used to be.

"Is the duck in the envelope?" Brittany asked, still concerned about the duck that wasn't in Mr Shue's hat.

Santana shook her head and patted her girlfriends arm as the teacher opened the letter, turning around he wrote a 5 letter word across the whiteboard.

"Dream?" Ella asked confused "What does dreaming have anything to do with sectionals?" She asked confused from where she was sat in the crook of Luke's arm.

"The theme of the competition is dream, whether our songs are about dreams, or the title has dream in it, does everybody understand?" The mentor asked and got a chorus of yeses. "So shall we put the solo and duet to a vote?" He asked eagerly and again of positive chorus was received.

"I think Adam and Adrianna should do the duet, since they're the co-captains" Chelsea stated from her seat next to Dev. Adam rolled his eyes but nodded.

"That's a good one, thanks. I have just the song Ade" He nudged the girl in the ribs who then smirked because she knew exactly what he was thinking of.

"I think that Cyrus, Luke and Adam and Dev should do a complete male group number" Adrianna suggest and everyone looked at her "Well I've heard that we're up against Jane Adams Academy, and The Unitards, they are both mainly made up of females, like this glee club" she gestured to herself, Hayley, Chelsea, Autumn, Ella and Cassidy "If the boys were to all perform together, it would give us a male edge, showing that choir is cool for boys too?" she finished and Mr Shue actually clapped "That's a brilliant idea Adrianna".

"Exactly like when you let the Troubletones perform one number a competition" Santana nodded "Good idea Berry 2.0"

"Now the solo?" Mr Shue asked and both team captains put their hands up.

"I nominate myself." They both stated before looking at each other and glaring.

"I should get the solo, I auditioned first." Adrianna hissed at Adam

"I don't care if you auditioned first, I should get the solo because I'm better." Adam growled and everybody stared at the two divas.

Blaine stood up "I think Adrianna could should do the solo, I have the perfect song to, if she'd like to try it out with me?" He suggested, both Adam and Kurt glared at the ex-Warbler/New Rachel.

Adrianna smirked at Adam before nodding and going to the centre of the choir room.

"I'm going to play the piano, and you just sing okay Ade?" He asked and began playing the opening notes to a very familiar song he used to sing.

(Teenage Dream Acoustic – Adrianna)

Adrianna recognized the song and her eyes flashed to Hayley. Unmoving she began singing.

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on  
You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong  
I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down_

Hayley who was sat between Deven and Santana moved to get up and Santana threw her arm across the girls lap and glared at her.

'This chick needs to deal with her issues.' Santana thought to herself.

Brittany started swaying her hands in the air because, she's Brittany bitch.

_Before you met me, I was a wreck  
But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life  
Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine_

_Let's__go all the way__tonight  
No__regrets__, just love  
We__can dance__until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

Adrianna locked eyes with Hayley, who smiled sadly at her.

_You make me feel like I'm living a__teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you__look at me__  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach  
Got a motel and built a floor out of sheets  
I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece  
I'm__complete_

_Let's__go all the way__tonight  
No__regrets, just love  
We__can dance__until we die  
You and I, we'll be young forever_

_You make me feel like I'm living a__teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you__look at me  
Just one touch, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look.. _

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your__teenage dream__tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your__teenage dream__tonight_

_You make me feel like a teenage dream  
The way you turn me on, I can't sleep  
Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops when you__look at me  
Just__one touch__, now baby I believe  
This is real, so take a chance  
And don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your__teenage dream__tonight  
Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans  
Be your__teenage dream__tonight_

Quickly Adrianna broke eye contact with the girl and looked at Blaine, who had tears in his eyes and was staring straight at Kurt.

"That was brilliant Adrianna" Mr Shue started before Adam interrupted.

"Hell to the NO. If anyone is singing that song it's ME." Adam stood up and walked over to Adrianna "I can do it so much better then she can" He smirked for the legally blonde quote and then eyed the diva up and down.

"Whoa,Whoa, too many flash backs except there's no wheelchairs this time" Kurt commented also standing up, everyone minus Mr Shue, Santana, and Brittany, Quinn looked at Kurt confused.

"You two are going to have a diva-off." He crossed his arms and everyone '_Ooohed_' as they stared at the two co-captains.

"Fine." Adrianna deadpanned to her 'friend'.

"Great." He replied.

"Both of you tomorrow afternoon. Buenos Aires" Kurt commented and crossed his arms.

"I was born to sing that song" Adam stared at Adrianna

"I _lived _it" she replied before storming over to her seat and sitting down. Adam gave her his best HBIC stare. "Well I'd love to stay and see you wallow in self doubt , since the only role you'll ever have is in the Vagina Monologues and I don't mean the play" He looks at Hayley "But I have a 10 time NATIONAL Winning Cheerleading Squad to go and practise with." He smirked and walked off Ella and Cassidy shooting off after him.

* * *

Mr Shue shook his head at the two co-captains and turned to Luke and Cyrus.

"Boy's I'd like you too both think of a song that the boys can sing" They both nodded and began packing up with the rest of the group. "I guess I'll see you all tomorrow for the diva off" He sighed before walking out.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn watched Adam captain the Cheerio's in shock. He was ruthless and determined like Quinn, Demanding and bitchy like Santana, yet Loved and Adored like Brittany, and he was just as talented as the three.

"Damn S, you're cousin is good." Quinn commented.

"Well he's a Lopez, what can I say?" Santana replied proudly.

Cassidy waved at Quinn who nodded her head in return.

"Oh god, is this going to be another Kitty?" Santana deadpanned at the girl.

"No because I'm going to set this one straight, I'm going to have a little word with her." Quinn replied and smiled to herself. Once the Cheerio's had finished Adam went back to Santana's with Brittany and Quinn waited for Cassidy.

* * *

Cassidy walked out and saw her idol leaning on a locker.

"Hi Quinn." she walked up to the ex Cheerio.

"Cassidy, we need to get a few things straight okay?" Quinn said walking off in the direction of the choir room, Cassidy hot on her tail.

When they reached the choir room Quinn gestured for Cassidy to sit down, obviously the girl complied and Quinn faced her.

"Stop your vendetta against Adam. Now." She commanded with a swift raise of her signature brow.

"What- I.. – I don't get what-" Cassidy stuttered.

"Cassidy, I used to be you. When Santana got Head Cheerio in Junior year, I went and told Coach Sue that she had a Boob Job, just to get back on top." Quinn took a deep breath and shook her head at her immaturity. "We constantly fought, and do you know what?" Quinn asked and the girl stared at her "We are so much better as a team, rather than enemies." She smiled softly.

"So you think I should just let him boss me around?!" Cassidy argued slightly angry.

"No I think you should prove to him that you'd be a good co-captain, or second in command." Quinn replied.

Cassidy nodded and went to say something but Quinn interrupted "And.. don't hate the glee club, they are the best family anyone could ever choose. They were there EVERY time I needed them, and I'm pretty sure they'd do the same for you." Quinn smiled and went into her bag she handed Cassidy some sheet music. "I want us to sing this. Together." She smiled and Brad walked in taking his seat at the piano and began playing

(A change in me – Quinn- **Bold**/ Cassidy- _Italics_/Both-_**Bold Italics**_)

**There's been a change in me****  
****A kind of moving on****  
****Though what I used to be****  
****I still depend upon**

_For now I realize__  
__That good can come from bad__  
__That may not make me wise__  
__But oh it makes me glad_  
**And I- I never thought I'd leave behind****  
****My childhood dreams****  
**_**But I don't mind**__**  
**__**For now I love the world I see**__**  
**__**No change of heart a change in me**_

_For in my dark despair__  
__I slowly understood__  
__My__perfect world__out there__  
__Had disappeared for good__  
__But in it's place I feel__  
__A truer life begin__  
__And it's so good and real__  
__It must come from within_

_**And I- I never thought I'd leave behind**__**  
**__**My childhood dreams but I don't mind**__**  
**__**I'm where and who I want to be**__**  
**__**No change of heart**__**  
**__**A change in me**__**  
**__No change of heart__  
__A change in me_

Quinn smiled at Cassidy and nodded her head before walking out leaving the girl alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Kurt, Santana and Adam where all sat in Breadstix having a cousin date.

"Where is that cheesecake" Adam sighed, he really needed a pick me up since he was fighting with Ade and Dev, and he wasn't really talking to Hayley because she was angry at him for choosing Ade's side in this whole lesbian drama.

"Calm down Primo" Santana sighed and grabbed herself another breadstick.

"Guys.. I need to ask you a question" Adam began and looked at the two adults opposite him.

They both stared back waiting for this 'question' properly something to do with fashion.

"What happened, with.. David Karofsky?" Kurt and Santana both became wide eyed, how did he know about David?

"Who told you?" Santana asked in hushed tones.

"Puckerman" Adam replied and both of his cousins pulled a face.

"Look Adam, it was just .. He was very troubled" Kurt began and stopped there.

"I want to know." Adam pushed and waited for one of them to reply.

"David, is gay. He was a jock at the school when we were students. And he used to bully me. Really bully me, threatening to kill me, daily slushies, and then one day, he kissed me. It turned out he was bullying me because I was comfortable in my sexuality, and he hated that." Kurt stopped and Santana took over.

"Then in Junior year before I got with Britt, he and I dated, as beards, but at Prom he and Kurt got chosen for King and Queen, so he left and joined another school. And no one heard of him for ages."

"Until I bumped into him at a gay bar, and then he wanted to get in touch and on Valentine's Day we met here and he confessed his love for me, clearly I didn't return it, but sadly someone from his school saw us, and outed him to the school."

"David was so confused, and upset, and all of a sudden everybody was leaving horrible comments on his facebook, and on his locker and he couldn't take it. So he attempted to kill himself." Santana finished.

Adam was shocked, he couldn't believe what this poor guy must have gone through, he was popular, he was a jock, and people still bullied him.

"But why?" He asked.

"I don't know, but not everybody is as confident as you Primo, remember that" Santana said just as the cheesecake arrived.

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to the first official, of this glee club anyway, Diva – Off"

Adrianna and Adam glared at each other.

"Who wants to go first" Kurt asked quite scared.

"Me" Adrianna volunteered.

"Here we go.. In Three.. Two.. One"

The music stared at Adrianna burst into character her full star quality shining.

(Buenos Aires Adrianna- Italics/ Adam – Bold/ Both – Bold Italics)

_What's new Buenos Aires?__  
__I'm new, I wanna say I'm just a little stuck on you__  
__You'll be on me too_**I get out here, Buenos Aires****  
****Stand back, you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me**  
_**Just a little touch of star quality**__Fill me up with your heat, with your noise__  
__With your dirt, overdo me__  
_**Let me dance to your beat, make it loud****  
****Let it hurt, run it through me.**_  
__**Don't hold back, you are certain to impress**__**  
**__**Tell the driver this is where I'm staying**__**  
**_  
_**Hello, Buenos Aires**__**  
**__**Get this, just look at me dressed up, somewhere to go**__**  
**__**We'll put on a show**__**  
**_  
**Take me in at your flood, give me speed****  
****Give me lights, set me humming****  
**_Shoot me up with your blood, wine me up__  
__With your nights, watch me coming__  
_**All I want is a whole lot of excess****  
****Tell the singer this is where I'm playing****  
**  
_**Stand back, Buenos Aires**__**  
**__**Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me**__**  
**__**Just a little touch of star quality**__**  
**_  
_And if ever I go too far__  
__It's because of the things you are__  
__Beautiful town, I love you__  
_**And if I need a moment's rest****  
****Give your lover the very best****  
****Real eiderdown and silence.**

During the musical interlude both diva's danced with each other, enjoying the song, yet they were still determined to win. Everyone was enjoying the powerhouse duet perform, and couldn't wait to see what they were planning for sectionals.

**You're a tramp, you're a treat****  
****You will shine to the death, you are shoddy****  
**_But you're flesh, you are meat__  
__You shall have every breath in my body__  
__**Put me down for a lifetime of success**__**  
**__**Give me**__**credit**__**, I'll find ways of paying**_

_Rio de la Plata__  
_**Florida, Corrientes, Nueve de Julio****  
**_All I want to know_

_**Stand back, Buenos Aires**__**  
**__**Because you oughta know whatcha gonna get in me**__**  
**__Just a little touch of_  
**Just a little touch of****  
**_**Just a little touch of star quality!**_

Everyone burst into a round of applause and both teens stood there out of breath and both smiling.

"Adrianna, that was amazing. I think you should take the solo." Adam said truthfully, after the conversation with his cousins the night before he realized that life was too short to fight, and that he'd get his chance to shine. Adrianna stood their shocked and shook her head.

"Really?"

"Well I want to win don't I" Adam laughed and the whole glee club watched as the diva's came to their own agreement.


	9. Don't Dream It, Be It

Adrianna sighed "Autumn, look I've told you, I like you but I LOVE Hayley" the diva ran her hand through her hair as she explained it to the girl once again.

"But she's embarrassed of you!" Autumn argued back.

"This conversation is over Autumn" Ade exclaimed bitterly before storming out of the girls room and into the crowded hallway

Brittany was stood in the bathroom stall listening to the exchange; She sent a text Santana because if Brittana 2.0 was going to get fixed, they'd have to be the ones to do it.

* * *

Later on that day both Hayley and Ade walked into the auditorium with Santana and Britt stood on stage.

"Brittana 2.0!" Britt cheered and both girls looked confused.

"Girls we are both here to help you" Santana stated simply. "When dealing with my feelings for Britt here, Holly Holiday made us sing to each other, and this genius right here have chosen a song and we both want you to sing it. Together" Santana gestured to Brittany who handed both girls sheet music and Brad began playing.

(Adrianna – italics/ Hayley- bold/ Both – bold italics)

_In the cold, in the cold winter  
Under the full moon like a midnight sun  
In the cold winter_

**Underneath the stars  
Fall asleep with my hand on your heart  
I won't let it****skip****a beat**

_In the cold, in the cold winter_  
**Hey love, I won't hurt you**  
_**Night will come and go  
**__I won't hurt you_  
_**You'll never dream alone**_

**Dreams, dreams in a vivid slumber  
We're connected, when I hold my breath  
You're the only one who knows how to wake me**

_And Underneath the stars  
Fall asleep with your hand on my heart  
You won't let it skip a beat_

_**In the cold, in the cold, cold winter  
**_**Hey love, I won't hurt you**_**  
Nights will come and go  
**_**I won't hurt you  
**_You'll never dream alone__**  
**_**I won't hurt you**_**  
Nights will come and go  
I won't hurt you  
You'll never dream alone**_

Adrianna and Hayley harmonised at the end and Brittany clapped "you guys are so lobsters" Brittany smiled at Santana. Both girls stared at each other for a moment before Adrianna got up.

"You best be sitting down right now Berry the second" Santana scoffed at the girl before giving her a HBIC glare causing the mini diva to sit right back down.

"Ade. I am in love with you. And I know I messed up- I know..." Hayley started before Adrianna interrupted.

"I'm sorry for putting you through all this crap, but you really hurt me Hales and it's going to take something major to win me over."

"I promise you, I will do that" Hayley smirked and got up kissing the girls cheek. Adrianna blushed and both Santana and Brittany felt proud with their work.

* * *

"ADDDDAAMMMM" Ella ran up to the boy who was flirting with one of the gay jocks. Adam glared at her and dismissed the boy before turning to face the distressed girl.

"What?!" Adam exclaimed clearly very pissed.

"You need to come with me NOW!" Ella didn't wait for any kind of reply she just grabbed the Head Cheerio and dragged him toward the girls locker room and straight inside.

Cassidy didn't know her teammate and captain where listening. She hauled her body over the toilet and began her ritual. She retched and emptied her stomach, not even feeling better, but she was so used to it by now.

"Cassidy?!" The girl freaked out and stood up attempting to wipe her mouth.

"Cassie get out of the stall RIGHT now! " Adam yelled using his HBIC tone. Cassidy slowly emerged from the stall with blood shot eyes and a frown on her face. Adams and Ella's faces both dropped and they both walked over to the girl pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Why?" Adam asked.

Cassie shook violently as she broke down and Adam sighed sadly for the broken girl in his arms.

"Well it stops now, as second in command you need to set a good example to the team" Adam straightened up and pulled away from the girl smirking at her shocked reaction.

"You're a bitch Cass, but you care about the Cheerio's therefore I want you to help me" Adam shrugged. "But for this little scenario. 30laps at today's practise" the boy smirked and walked out of the girls locker room, one diva down another to go, and with that the boy went looking for his co-captain.

* * *

The week flew passed and the New Direction's were stood in the green room at their Sectionals competition. Dev and Hayley were sat on a couch watching Adrianna and Adam run around fixing everyone's costumes.

"We need to win them back, don't we Hay?" Dev sighed watching Adam argue with Luke.

Hayley just nodded as Autumn zipped up Ade's dress. "Yeah... I do... yeah _**we**_ do" she stressed before sitting up "I've got the perfect idea" She pulled the boy toward her and they began whispering.

Ade and Adam were stood on the wings of the stage together watching the unitards perform "All I Do" from 'Singing in the Rain' Adrianna rolled her eyes. "I would have done that much better"

Adam nodded and watched Luke and Cyrus from across the stage.

"Do you think they can do this?" He worriedly asked his co-cap.

"We've got this in the bag Ad. Now go and rock this group number so we can murder our duet" Ade smiled and nudged the boy in the ribs just as the stage went dark.

"_**Now Welcome, from McKinley High in Lima Ohio. The 3 time National Champions. The New Directions!"**_

Luke walked out onto the stage and began singing.

**Luke**: I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's only me to me and I walk alone

Cyrus then walked out and began singing.

**Cyrus**: I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

One by one, Dev, Adam and three of the band boys (Rick, Drew and Daniel) sang a line walking out with their heads down

**Dev:** I walk alone  
**Adam:** I walk alone  
**Rick and Drew:** I walk alone  
**Daniel**: I walk a-

**Luke and Cyrus**: My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

Luke and Cyrus stood in the centre of the stage, as the other boys walked around them, trapping them in a circle.

**Dev, Adam, Rick, Drew and Daniel**: Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

**Cyrus:** I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

As Cyrus walks across the stage the boys follow him like a shadow, until Luke breaks the space between Cyrus and the other boys singing.

**Luke**: Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

**Dev, Adam, Rick, Drew and Daniel :**I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

**Luke and Cyrus:** My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone...

**Dev, Adam, Rick, Drew and Daniel :**Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
Ahhh-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah  
I walk alone  
I walk a-

Luke and Cyrus drop to the floor silently as the rest of the boys circle them again and sing down to them.

**Dev, Adam, Rick, Drew and Daniel :**I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
When the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a-

The boys get up from the floor and the other boys scatter of stage as the boys walk diagonally across the stage singing to the audience.

**Luke and Cyrus:** My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I'll walk alone

They both fist pump the air and the lights crash down.

* * *

Autumn and Hayley both stared at Adrianna who was looking across the darkness to find Adam. They both slowly ran toward the girl, Hayley however made it first. The taller Soccer captain wrapped her arms around the girls waist.

"Good luck baby, you are going to do perfect my little shining star" She kissed the back of the girls head and slowly the lights rose and the slow piano medley began playing as Adam walked out on stage.

(Adam – bold/ Adrianna – italics/ both – bold italics)

**I dreamed a dream in time gone by,****  
****When hope was high and life, worth living.****  
****I dreamed that love would never die,****  
****I dreamed that God would be forgiving.**

Adrianna squeezed Hayley's hand a walked out onto the stage, smiling softly at Adam, reaching out for his hand.

_Then I was young and unafraid,__  
__And dreams were made and used and wasted.__  
__There was no__ransom__to be paid,__  
__No song unsung, no wine, untasted._

**But the tigers come at night**, (_But the tigers come at night)_  
**With their voices soft as thunder,**  
**As they tear your hope apart,** (_As they tear your hope apart)_  
**And they turn your dream to** _**shame.**_

**He slept a summer by my side,****  
****He filled my days with endless wonder...****  
****He took my childhood in his stride,****  
****But he was gone when autumn came!**

_And still I dream he'll come to me,__  
__That we will live the years together,__  
__But there are dreams that cannot be,__  
__And there are storms we cannot__weather__!__  
_

They both pulled away from each other during the climax of the song, both nearing tears as they thought of their own love lives.

_**I had a dream my life would be**__**  
**__**So different from this hell I'm living,**__**  
**__**So different now from what it seemed...**_

They both looked at each other with teary eyes as they harmonized on the last line.

_**Now life has killed the dream I dreamed...**_

* * *

The crowd erupted into a large round of applause as both diva's revelled in it._**  
**_Adam pulled Ade into a big hug. "You better rock your solo British" He joked before he walked off stage and Ade took her position in the centre and the introduction to 'Teenage Dream' began.

They'd won. Adam and Adrianna screamed on stage and jumped into a hug. Everyone else was shocked. High off their win they all sang random songs on the bus back. Adrianna stopped the music.

"Well seeing as we have won guys, I think it's brilliant that we can automatically being thinking about our Regional's set list, I know we don't have the theme at the current moment in ti-" Adrianna was cut off by Adam pulling the girl back into her seat and turning the music up louder.


	10. GirlfriendBoyfriend

**AN – OKAY OKAY.. please don't hate me.. I've been really busy with work.. then it was my girlfriend's birthday.. and then I turned 21... I'm sorry... I promise I will have the next chapter out by the end of march.. PROMISE!**

* * *

(Cyrus – Bold / Cassie – Italics/Both-Bold Italics)  
**Ah**  
_**Aaah**_

**Hey baby won't you look my way****  
****I can be your new addiction**  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?__  
__All you're giving me is fiction_  
**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

_**I found out that everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks, everybody talks**__**  
**_  
**It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**__**  
**_

**Hey honey you could be my drug****  
****You could be my new prescription**

_Too much could be an overdose__  
__All this trash talk make me itchin'__  
_  
_**Oh my my dear**__**  
**__**Everybody talks, everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**_  
**too much****  
****It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt**  
_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**__**  
**_

_**Never thought I'd live**__**  
**__**To see the day**_  
_**When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!**_  
**Yeah, yeah**  
_Oh, woah_  
_**Oooh**_

Cyrus watched as Cassie twirled and danced around him, she was so graceful, her high pony swinging behind her.  
**  
****Hey sugar show me all your love****  
****All you're giving me is friction**  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?__  
_

**It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt****  
**  
_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**_  
_**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks...back**_

**It started with a whisper** (_Everybody talks, everybody talks_)  
**And that was when I kissed her** (_Everybody talks, everybody talks_)

_**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks...back**__**  
**__**Uh!**_

Everyone stood up and clapped for the two.

"After our win at sectionals it's nice to see that you guys haven't got complacent." Will applauded. Cassie and Cyrus nodded and walked back to their seats.

"I just want you guys to perform this week, I don't care what it is, and I just want everybody to feel good"

Autumn looked over at Ade who was staring at the board while Hayley stared at her. Both girls locked eyes and Autumn stood up. "I have a song Mr Shue" she walked to the centre of the room and whispered to the band members before nodding and singing

(Autumn- Bold/ Adam – Italics/ Both – Bold Italics)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I don't like your girlfriend!****  
****No way! No way!****  
****I think you need a new one****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I could be your girlfriend****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I know that you like me****  
****No way! No way!****  
****I know it's not a secret****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I want to be your girlfriend**

Autumn walked up to Ade and began singing directly to her.

Mr Shue's eyes widened and Hayley scowled at the girl gripping at the sides of her chair.

**You're so fine****  
****I want you mine****  
****You're so delicious****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****You're so addictive****  
****Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?****  
****Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious****  
****And Hell Yeah****  
****I'm the motherfucking princess****  
****I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right****  
**

Adam looked over at Dev and Chelsea and got up during the bridge joining in with Autumn.

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__**You could do so much better**__**  
**__**I think we should get together now**__**  
**__**And that's what everyone's talking about!**__**  
**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me_

Both of the singers danced toward each other, before looking back at who they were singing about.

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again** (_again, again, again_)  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear****  
****Better yet make your girlfriend disappear****  
**_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_ (**and again, and again, and again!)**

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__**You could do so much better**__**  
**__**I think we should get together now**__**  
**__**And that's what everyone's talking about**_!

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**__**  
**_

Ade looked at Hayley and frowned, she didn't know what to do or say, Autumn walked over to her and being dancing in front of her.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other****  
****So when's it gonna sink in?****  
****She's so stupid****  
****What the hell were you thinking?!****  
**

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid__  
__What the hell were you thinking?!__  
_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

"What the hell?!" Hayley got up after the song. Ade shrunk in her seat a little. Autumn smirked.

"If you listened to the lyrics I'm basically saying I'm better then you." She raised her eyebrow at Hayley who growled lowly causing Dev to jump up and pull the girl out of the room and too the soccer pitch.

Chelsea looked at Adam offended but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Dramatic glee club right?" Cyrus chased after Cassie.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah I don't see the appeal of lady British over there but whatever" Cassie shrugged her shoulders and continued walking off.

"Cass- Cassidy. Would you, can I take you on a date" Cyrus called after the girl and grabbed her arm.

Cassie giggled "I'm sorry?" She looked at the boy who now looked like a child who's favourite toy just broke. "I can't date you teen Jesus." And with that the girl took off down the hallway again.

* * *

Hayley kicked the ball toward Dev in goal. "She's just a bitch" Hayley screamed booting the ball causing Dev to duck.

"You know the way to win her over I don't know why you haven't just sung to her already Hay" the boy commented throwing the ball back over to her. Hayley sighed.

"I don't want it to be to cliché" she kicked the ball again and it bounced off the post and back toward her.

"We won't be. We'll use our talents, and.. It'll help me get Adam .." Dev put his hands in his pockets . Hayley stared at the boy "What about Chelsea Dev?" She asked seriously "You can't fuck people about like that." She growled slightly. Dev raised his hands up surrendering.  
"You're not the only one with gay panic Hayley".  
Hayley walked over to the boy and linked their arms. "Come on then D, let's go brainstorm".

Hayley and Dev were messing around with different songs when Cyrus walked in.

"I want in" He said.

Hayley raised her brow "In on what?"

"I want to win Cassie over and I have the perfect song to do it with" He smirked and pulled the other two into a tight circle.

"You're a genius Teen Jesus" Hayley high fived the boy and they got to work.

Everyone walked into the choir room and Dev was stood in the centre with Hayley.

"What's going on?" Mr Shue asked being the last to enter.

"Hayley and I have prepared a little number" Dev answered looking at the two divas sat in the back.

Adrianna looked at them at got up shaking her head "this isn't the time Mr Shue, we should be preparing -"

"Ade, please." Hayley cut in and looked at the brunette.

"I'm just saying Hayley.." Ade was cut off again by Adam pulling her onto her seat and covering her mouth.

"Proceed" he nodded toward the others.

"Thank you Adam" Hayley replied before nodding to the band when a Latin styled drum beat started.

(Hayley-Bold/Dev-Italics/Cyrus – Underlined/ Dev and Hayley – Bold Italics)

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Hayley whispered directing the question to Adrianna as a beat began playing in the background.

**Would you be my girlfriend?** (uh, eh, eh)  
uh, would you be my girl?  
would you be my (**would you be my girlfriend**)  
**uh, eh**, check it, check it

**I don't know why you care** (why u thinkin' about him mama?)  
**She doesn't even know your there****  
****'cuz she don't love your eyes****  
****and she don't love your smile****  
****girl you know that ain't fair**

**the middle of the night, is she gonna be by your side****  
****or will she run and hide****  
****You don't know 'cuz things ain't clear****  
****and baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side****  
****does the girl even know your alive****  
****I got an idea****why don't you be my girlfriend****  
****I'll treat ya good (**ill treat ya good girl**)****  
****I know you hear your friends when they say you should**

Dev stepped forward and started singing to Adam who raised his brow and shook his head at the boy.

_Cause I can be a gentleman, anything you want__  
__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go__  
__I can take you places you ain't never been before__  
__Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know__  
__I got money in my hands that I'd really like you to blow_  
**Swag Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the — world ends -  
**_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_**  
**_**Swaggie**_  
_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
__Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_

**cuz baby if you were my girlfriend****  
****I'd be your shining star **(I'd be the one to shine for you girl)**  
****the one that show you where u are****  
****girl you should be my girlfriend**(_If I was your boyfriend_)

Cyrus jumped up and started rapping directly to Cassie.

Cyrus :

be my fiancée, cute as Beyonce  
ghetto like da brat, ready to scrap when I say  
talents of Alicia fall ms keys  
ill take yo' hips off Trina, lips off eve  
ill treat u so high on the better it might make yo nose bleed  
sew yo dash around yo ankles and watch yo toes freeze  
what's wrong momma? the man ain't bringin' you joy?  
don't trip flip yo script to a country boy now c'mon

**Ever since I saw your face****  
****nothing in my life has been the same****  
****I walk around just sayin' your name**

_(Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend)_

**I've searched around this whole damn place **(_If I was your man, I'd never leave you boy_)  
**and everything's says you were meant to be****  
****my girlfriend - oh! **(I just want to love you, and treat you right)

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
__Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_

**cuz baby if you were my girlfriend****  
****I'd be your shining star **(I'd be the one to shine for you girl)**  
****the one that show you where u are****  
****girl you should be my girlfriend**(_If I was your boyfriend_)

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
Yeah girl  
**Na na na, na na na, na na na****  
**_If I was your boyfriend__  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
__If I was your boyfriend!_

**You should be my girlfriend**

If I was your boyfriend

_Would you be my_

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

Would you by my girl

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

_If I was your boyfriend_

Would you by

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

_You should be _**my girlfriend **(_my boyfriend_)

The whole group burst into a round of applause. Cassie bit her lip and shook her head giggling at Cyrus. Hayley looked at Adrianna who looked at Autumn then back at the soccer captain " I need time Hayley, stop pushing this" Ade frowned and walked out of the choir room, Autumn smirking at the other girl.

Dev however had managed to drag Adam from the choir room and pulled him into the hallway.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go" he sung softly.

Adam nodded his head.

"What?" Dev asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Dev pushed the Cheerio up against the nearest locker and kissed him not caring who saw.

* * *

Ade and Adam walked arm in arm a few days later.

"So they serenaded us" Ade said out of the blue causing Adam to swoon.

"I know, he's just so perfect, Isn't he"

"Gosh Glitter balls" Ade rolled her eyes "You're going to make me heave when you spray the choir room for New Deli over there" She pointed out Dev who was standing with a bunch of Jocks. Adam grabbed her arm and rolled his eyes  
"Shut it Golf Course"

Ade rolled her eyes in return and stopped at her locker. "I think I'm going to sing in glee"

"So you've chosen? " Adam smirked

"Yes. Finally "

Adam rolled his eyes as the British diva continued "And I think I'm going to need your help"

Walking arm in arm to glee the two divas spoke about Adrianna's song choice.

Later on that day in glee Mr Shue introduced the dynamic duo and they both walked up to the middle of the room sitting on the two stools and smiling softly at each other

(Ade – italics/Adam – bold/Both- bold italics)

_The day we met,__  
__Frozen I held my breath__  
__Right from the start__  
__I knew that I'd found a home for my heart__  
__To fall__  
__But watching you stand alone?__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
_  
_**One step closer**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**__**  
**__**For a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**__**  
**_**  
****Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all he is****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this****  
****One step closer****  
****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****  
**_  
__And all along I believed I would find you_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**__**  
**__**I have loved you for a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**__**I will love you**__**  
**__**thousand years**_

Ade stood up and looked between both girls and then locked eyes with Hayley.  
"It's you... It's always been you..." She whispered wiping a stray tear down her face as Hayley walked down to her, Ade wrapped her arms around the girls neck "I'll love you for a thousand years" She mumbled before closing the gap between them kissing, everyone cheering apart from Cassie and Adam who were gagging, and Autumn who was scowling in the corner.


	11. I've Been Waiting

Ade and Adam walked down the hallway arm in arm.  
"Regionals. Shoot"  
"Well I was thinking a complete Evita theme" Adam brought his hands up in front of him "Feathers, Salsa dresses, Me and you head to toe in diamante's"  
Adrianna giggled and Ella and Cassiady walked up along side them.  
"Who said you'll be getting the duet, Gaydriadam?" Cassidy snipped and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I could get it" Ella piped up and Adrianna laughed.  
"Right, of course" Ade rolled her eyes, what they didn't know was Mr Shue was behind them and heard the whole exchange.

* * *

'Regionals' was written across the whiteboard when the teens walked into the choir room.  
"It's okay Mr Shue, Adrianna and I –"  
"Adam, you and Ade, even though you are co-captains... You're lesson for the week... Is to observe" Mr Shue stated looking at the dramatic duo.  
"Wait... Excuse me?" Ade asked, her British accent really coming through.  
"I don't want either of you performing this week, I want others to use their talents." He answered honestly. Adrianna got up and stormed out angrily.  
"The more times Adrianna storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has" Luke called out to Hayley who just gave him the finger, before she quickly chased the diva out of the room and down the hallway.

Mr Shue sighed and looked at Adam waiting for the Cheerio to challenge him, however nothing came.  
"Thank you" He sighed gratefully before giving them the rest of the lesson.

When the rest of the choir room was empty Cassie walked over to Ella "Why don't we show Shue that Adam isn't the only talented Cheerio in this room. Ella smirked and looked at the girl.  
"What are you thinking?"

(Cassie- Bold/ Ella – Italics/ Both- Bold Italics)

**Hey.**  
_Just do your thang honey!_

**I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
**_**Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
**_**Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**

_Just do your thang honey!  
_  
_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does**_** what you do  
**(_what you do_).  
_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**_  
_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
__**You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!**_  
_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!  
_  
**Oooooooo, oh!  
**  
The girls strutted down the empty hallway singing as Cassie belted out the notes, walking toward the choir room smirking at each other**  
**  
_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does **_**what you do**_**  
**__(what you do).__**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!**

Ohhhh!

_**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
**_**You're the only one who's ever passed every test  
**_**  
**__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
_(**what you do**).  
_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
_(**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh**)  
_You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
_**Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**  
**And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.**

Cassie stood in the middle of the choir room belting out notes as Ella and a few other cheerio's danced around her singing along before Cassie joined them for the final chorus.

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

"Wow Ladies that was brilliant" Mr Shue clapped and watched the reactions from everyone else minus Ade and Adam "Well I think we have our featured duet partners for Regional's" He clapped and Ade went to complain before being held back by Hayley.  
"You better not let us down" The diva sighed and just sat back as Hayley stared at the girl biting her lip as she analyzed the girls face.

* * *

"Come over?" Ade whispered into Hayley's neck as they said goodbye at the end of the day.  
"I can't" Hayley shook her head "I have some stuff to do" She mumbled to which Ade frowned and pulled away from the girl and began walking off toward the field.  
"Ade?" Hayley called out frustrated but the girl kept on walking. Sighing the brunette made her way back into the school.

"We're just getting back together!" Ade sighed as she paced the boys locker room a few days later before she fluttered her eyes shut and her knee's bucked slightly.  
"Are you okay Ade?" Adam asked as he watched the girl.  
"I'm just stressed!" The girl snapped and sat down "I can't believe I'm even in here" She wrinkled her nose "It stinks!"  
Adam rolled his eyes "It's simple, We follow her after school today and see what she's got planned"  
Ade nodded and got up "Thanks. You know. Being like... a teen gay and all, it isn't a bad look on you..." She smirked and blew the boy a kiss before skipping out of the room.

* * *

Later on that evening Adam and Ade followed Hayley quietly through the school, she lead them to the auditorium "Oh my god, here and Autumn are having an affair" Ade squealed causing Adam to shush her before they crept in.

Hayley crept up onto the stage unaware of her three spectators. Settling into the last row Adam and Ade watched as the girl grabbed the guitar on stage and slowly began fiddling with it, after about 5 minutes the girl began playing a very familiar tune, as she began singing Ade swooned silently.

_So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

"Hayley?" Mr Shue called out from the wings having heard the girl perform.  
Ade and Adam quickly sped off out the door as Will walked out onto the stage and stood in front of the girl.  
"Mr Shue" She stumbled looking up.  
"Why didn't you perform that in glee?" He asked  
"Because, I don't want the solo for Regional's. You know to win we have to give it to Ade, she's our secret weapon."  
Mr Shue thought for a second "I'll make a deal with you?" He offered and the brunette quirked a brow "You won. But you've chosen to give Ade the solo, however, you have to have a solo sometime..." He trailed off and the soccer captain nodded, they shook hands and Will walked off the stage leaving Hayley to reflect on his words.

Adrianna however had made her way up to the stage, and heard the whole conversation, unsure whether to be pleased or upset, she walked out of the auditorium, tears stinging her eyes.


	12. I could be your new addiction?

**AN – OKAY OKAY.. please don't hate me.. I've been really busy with work.. then it was my girlfriend's birthday.. and then I turned 21... I'm sorry... I promise I will have the next chapter out by the end of march.. PROMISE!**

* * *

(Cyrus – Bold / Cassie – Italics/Both-Bold Italics)  
**Ah**  
_**Aaah**_

**Hey baby won't you look my way****  
****I can be your new addiction**  
_Hey baby what you gotta say?__  
__All you're giving me is fiction_  
**I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time**

_**I found out that everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks, everybody talks**__**  
**_  
**It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt**

_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**__**  
**_

**Hey honey you could be my drug****  
****You could be my new prescription**

_Too much could be an overdose__  
__All this trash talk make me itchin'__  
_  
_**Oh my my dear**__**  
**__**Everybody talks, everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**_  
**too much****  
****It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt**  
_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**__**  
**_

_**Never thought I'd live**__**  
**__**To see the day**_  
_**When everybody's words got in the way, Oh!**_  
**Yeah, yeah**  
_Oh, woah_  
_**Oooh**_

Cyrus watched as Cassie twirled and danced around him, she was so graceful, her high pony swinging behind her.  
**  
****Hey sugar show me all your love****  
****All you're giving me is friction**  
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?__  
_

**It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****  
****And then she made my lips hurt****  
**  
_**I could hear the chit chat**__**  
**__**Take me to your love shack**__**  
**__**Mamas always gotta back track**__**  
**__**When everybody talks back**_  
_**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks...back**_

**It started with a whisper** (_Everybody talks, everybody talks_)  
**And that was when I kissed her** (_Everybody talks, everybody talks_)

_**Everybody talks**__**  
**__**Everybody talks...back**__**  
**__**Uh!**_

Everyone stood up and clapped for the two.

"After our win at sectionals it's nice to see that you guys haven't got complacent." Will applauded. Cassie and Cyrus nodded and walked back to their seats.

"I just want you guys to perform this week, I don't care what it is, and I just want everybody to feel good"

Autumn looked over at Ade who was staring at the board while Hayley stared at her. Both girls locked eyes and Autumn stood up. "I have a song Mr Shue" she walked to the centre of the room and whispered to the band members before nodding and singing

(Autumn- Bold/ Adam – Italics/ Both – Bold Italics)

**Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I don't like your girlfriend!****  
****No way! No way!****  
****I think you need a new one****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I could be your girlfriend****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I know that you like me****  
****No way! No way!****  
****I know it's not a secret****  
****Hey! Hey! You! You!****  
****I want to be your girlfriend**

Autumn walked up to Ade and began singing directly to her.

Mr Shue's eyes widened and Hayley scowled at the girl gripping at the sides of her chair.

**You're so fine****  
****I want you mine****  
****You're so delicious****  
****I think about you all the time****  
****You're so addictive****  
****Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?****  
****Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious****  
****And Hell Yeah****  
****I'm the motherfucking princess****  
****I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right****  
**

Adam looked over at Dev and Chelsea and got up during the bridge joining in with Autumn.

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__**You could do so much better**__**  
**__**I think we should get together now**__**  
**__**And that's what everyone's talking about!**__**  
**_

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me__  
__And even when you look away I know you think of me_

Both of the singers danced toward each other, before looking back at who they were singing about.

**I know you talk about me all the time again and again** (_again, again, again_)  
**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear****  
****Better yet make your girlfriend disappear****  
**_I don't want to hear you say her name ever again_ (**and again, and again, and again!)**

_**She's like so whatever**__**  
**__**You could do so much better**__**  
**__**I think we should get together now**__**  
**__**And that's what everyone's talking about**_!

_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**__**  
**_

Ade looked at Hayley and frowned, she didn't know what to do or say, Autumn walked over to her and being dancing in front of her.

**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger****  
****'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better****  
****There's no other****  
****So when's it gonna sink in?****  
****She's so stupid****  
****What the hell were you thinking?!****  
**

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger__  
__'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better__  
__There's no other__  
__So when's it gonna sink in?__  
__She's so stupid__  
__What the hell were you thinking?!__  
_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I don't like your girlfriend!**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**I think you need a new one**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I could be your girlfriend**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I know that you like me**__**  
**__**No way! No way!**__**  
**__**You know it's not a secret**__**  
**__**Hey! Hey! You! You!**__**  
**__**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

"What the hell?!" Hayley got up after the song. Ade shrunk in her seat a little. Autumn smirked.

"If you listened to the lyrics I'm basically saying I'm better then you." She raised her eyebrow at Hayley who growled lowly causing Dev to jump up and pull the girl out of the room and too the soccer pitch.

Chelsea looked at Adam offended but didn't say anything.

* * *

"Dramatic glee club right?" Cyrus chased after Cassie.

"Huh? Oh right, yeah I don't see the appeal of lady British over there but whatever" Cassie shrugged her shoulders and continued walking off.

"Cass- Cassidy. Would you, can I take you on a date" Cyrus called after the girl and grabbed her arm.

Cassie giggled "I'm sorry?" She looked at the boy who now looked like a child who's favourite toy just broke. "I can't date you teen Jesus." And with that the girl took off down the hallway again.

* * *

Hayley kicked the ball toward Dev in goal. "She's just a bitch" Hayley screamed booting the ball causing Dev to duck.

"You know the way to win her over I don't know why you haven't just sung to her already Hay" the boy commented throwing the ball back over to her. Hayley sighed.

"I don't want it to be to cliché" she kicked the ball again and it bounced off the post and back toward her.

"We won't be. We'll use our talents, and.. It'll help me get Adam .." Dev put his hands in his pockets . Hayley stared at the boy "What about Chelsea Dev?" She asked seriously "You can't fuck people about like that." She growled slightly. Dev raised his hands up surrendering.  
"You're not the only one with gay panic Hayley".  
Hayley walked over to the boy and linked their arms. "Come on then D, let's go brainstorm".

Hayley and Dev were messing around with different songs when Cyrus walked in.

"I want in" He said.

Hayley raised her brow "In on what?"

"I want to win Cassie over and I have the perfect song to do it with" He smirked and pulled the other two into a tight circle.

"You're a genius Teen Jesus" Hayley high fived the boy and they got to work.

Everyone walked into the choir room and Dev was stood in the centre with Hayley.

"What's going on?" Mr Shue asked being the last to enter.

"Hayley and I have prepared a little number" Dev answered looking at the two divas sat in the back.

Adrianna looked at them at got up shaking her head "this isn't the time Mr Shue, we should be preparing -"

"Ade, please." Hayley cut in and looked at the brunette.

"I'm just saying Hayley.." Ade was cut off again by Adam pulling her onto her seat and covering her mouth.

"Proceed" he nodded toward the others.

"Thank you Adam" Hayley replied before nodding to the band when a Latin styled drum beat started.

(Hayley-Bold/Dev-Italics/Cyrus – Underlined/ Dev and Hayley – Bold Italics)

"Would you be my girlfriend?" Hayley whispered directing the question to Adrianna as a beat began playing in the background.

**Would you be my girlfriend?** (uh, eh, eh)  
uh, would you be my girl?  
would you be my (**would you be my girlfriend**)  
**uh, eh**, check it, check it

**I don't know why you care** (why u thinkin' about him mama?)  
**She doesn't even know your there****  
****'cuz she don't love your eyes****  
****and she don't love your smile****  
****girl you know that ain't fair**

**the middle of the night, is she gonna be by your side****  
****or will she run and hide****  
****You don't know 'cuz things ain't clear****  
****and baby when you cry, is he gonna stand by your side****  
****does the girl even know your alive****  
****I got an idea****why don't you be my girlfriend****  
****I'll treat ya good (**ill treat ya good girl**)****  
****I know you hear your friends when they say you should**

Dev stepped forward and started singing to Adam who raised his brow and shook his head at the boy.

_Cause I can be a gentleman, anything you want__  
__If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go_

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go__  
__I can take you places you ain't never been before__  
__Baby take a chance or you'll never ever know__  
__I got money in my hands that I'd really like you to blow_  
**Swag Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the — world ends -  
**_Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin' crazy on this hook like a whirl wind_**  
**_**Swaggie**_  
_I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey boy, let me talk to you_

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
__Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_

**cuz baby if you were my girlfriend****  
****I'd be your shining star **(I'd be the one to shine for you girl)**  
****the one that show you where u are****  
****girl you should be my girlfriend**(_If I was your boyfriend_)

Cyrus jumped up and started rapping directly to Cassie.

Cyrus :

be my fiancée, cute as Beyonce  
ghetto like da brat, ready to scrap when I say  
talents of Alicia fall ms keys  
ill take yo' hips off Trina, lips off eve  
ill treat u so high on the better it might make yo nose bleed  
sew yo dash around yo ankles and watch yo toes freeze  
what's wrong momma? the man ain't bringin' you joy?  
don't trip flip yo script to a country boy now c'mon

**Ever since I saw your face****  
****nothing in my life has been the same****  
****I walk around just sayin' your name**

_(Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my boyfriend)_

**I've searched around this whole damn place **(_If I was your man, I'd never leave you boy_)  
**and everything's says you were meant to be****  
****my girlfriend - oh! **(I just want to love you, and treat you right)

_If I was your boyfriend, never let you go__  
__Keep you on my arm boy, you'd never be alone_

**cuz baby if you were my girlfriend****  
****I'd be your shining star **(I'd be the one to shine for you girl)**  
****the one that show you where u are****  
****girl you should be my girlfriend**(_If I was your boyfriend_)

_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
Yeah girl  
**Na na na, na na na, na na na****  
**_If I was your boyfriend__  
_Na na na, na na na, na na na_  
__If I was your boyfriend!_

**You should be my girlfriend**

If I was your boyfriend

_Would you be my_

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

Would you by my girl

**Girl you should be my girlfriend**

_If I was your boyfriend_

Would you by

**Would you be my girlfriend?**

_You should be _**my girlfriend **(_my boyfriend_)

The whole group burst into a round of applause. Cassie bit her lip and shook her head giggling at Cyrus. Hayley looked at Adrianna who looked at Autumn then back at the soccer captain " I need time Hayley, stop pushing this" Ade frowned and walked out of the choir room, Autumn smirking at the other girl.

Dev however had managed to drag Adam from the choir room and pulled him into the hallway.

"If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go" he sung softly.

Adam nodded his head.

"What?" Dev asked hopefully.

"Yes."

Dev pushed the Cheerio up against the nearest locker and kissed him not caring who saw.

* * *

Ade and Adam walked arm in arm a few days later.

"So they serenaded us" Ade said out of the blue causing Adam to swoon.

"I know, he's just so perfect, Isn't he"

"Gosh Glitter balls" Ade rolled her eyes "You're going to make me heave when you spray the choir room for New Deli over there" She pointed out Dev who was standing with a bunch of Jocks. Adam grabbed her arm and rolled his eyes  
"Shut it Golf Course"

Ade rolled her eyes in return and stopped at her locker. "I think I'm going to sing in glee"

"So you've chosen? " Adam smirked

"Yes. Finally "

Adam rolled his eyes as the British diva continued "And I think I'm going to need your help"

Walking arm in arm to glee the two divas spoke about Adrianna's song choice.

Later on that day in glee Mr Shue introduced the dynamic duo and they both walked up to the middle of the room sitting on the two stools and smiling softly at each other

(Ade – italics/Adam – bold/Both- bold italics)

_The day we met,__  
__Frozen I held my breath__  
__Right from the start__  
__I knew that I'd found a home for my heart__  
__To fall__  
__But watching you stand alone?__  
__All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow__  
_  
_**One step closer**_  
_**I have died everyday waiting for you**__**  
**__**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**__**  
**__**For a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**__**  
**_**  
****Time stands still****  
****Beauty in all he is****  
****Every breath****  
****Every hour has come to this****  
****One step closer****  
****I have died everyday waiting for you****  
**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you****  
****For a thousand years****  
****I'll love you for a thousand more****  
**_  
__And all along I believed I would find you_  
_**Time has brought your heart to me**__**  
**__**I have loved you for a thousand years**__**  
**__**I'll love you for a thousand more**__**I will love you**__**  
**__**thousand years**_

Ade stood up and looked between both girls and then locked eyes with Hayley.  
"It's you... It's always been you..." She whispered wiping a stray tear down her face as Hayley walked down to her, Ade wrapped her arms around the girls neck "I'll love you for a thousand years" She mumbled before closing the gap between them kissing, everyone cheering apart from Cassie and Adam who were gagging, and Autumn who was scowling in the corner.


	13. Regionals? Or Not?

Ade and Adam walked down the hallway arm in arm.  
"Regionals. Shoot"  
"Well I was thinking a complete Evita theme" Adam brought his hands up in front of him "Feathers, Salsa dresses, Me and you head to toe in diamante's"  
Adrianna giggled and Ella and Cassiady walked up along side them.  
"Who said you'll be getting the duet, Gaydriadam?" Cassidy snipped and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, I could get it" Ella piped up and Adrianna laughed.  
"Right, of course" Ade rolled her eyes, what they didn't know was Mr Shue was behind them and heard the whole exchange.

* * *

'Regionals' was written across the whiteboard when the teens walked into the choir room.  
"It's okay Mr Shue, Adrianna and I –"  
"Adam, you and Ade, even though you are co-captains... You're lesson for the week... Is to observe" Mr Shue stated looking at the dramatic duo.  
"Wait... Excuse me?" Ade asked, her British accent really coming through.  
"I don't want either of you performing this week, I want others to use their talents." He answered honestly. Adrianna got up and stormed out angrily.  
"The more times Adrianna storms out of rehearsal, the less impact it has" Luke called out to Hayley who just gave him the finger, before she quickly chased the diva out of the room and down the hallway.

Mr Shue sighed and looked at Adam waiting for the Cheerio to challenge him, however nothing came.  
"Thank you" He sighed gratefully before giving them the rest of the lesson.

When the rest of the choir room was empty Cassie walked over to Ella "Why don't we show Shue that Adam isn't the only talented Cheerio in this room. Ella smirked and looked at the girl.  
"What are you thinking?"

(Cassie- Bold/ Ella – Italics/ Both- Bold Italics)

**Hey.**  
_Just do your thang honey!_

**I could feel it from the start,  
Couldn't stand to be apart.  
Something about you caught my eye,  
Something moved me deep inside!  
**_**Don't know what you did boy but  
You had it and I've been hooked ever since.  
I told my mother, my brother, my sister and my friend  
I told the others, my lovers, both past and present tense.  
**_**Everytime I see you everything starts making sense.**

_Just do your thang honey!  
_  
_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does**_** what you do  
**(_what you do_).  
_**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style with your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**_  
_Never thought I'd be all right. No, no, no!  
Till you came and changed my life. Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
What was cloudy now is clear! Yeah, yeah!  
You're the light that I needed.  
__**You got what I want boy, and I want it!  
So keep on givin' it up!**_  
_Tell your mother, your brother, your sister, and your friend.  
And the others, your lovers, better not be present tense.  
Cause I want everyone to know that you are mine and no one else's!  
_  
**Oooooooo, oh!  
**  
The girls strutted down the empty hallway singing as Cassie belted out the notes, walking toward the choir room smirking at each other**  
**  
_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does **_**what you do**_**  
**__(what you do).__**  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

**Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other! (other)  
Ain't no other, ain't, ain't no other LOVER!  
Ain't no other, I, I, I need no other!  
Ain't no other man but you!**

Ohhhh!

_**You are there when I'm a mess  
Talk me down from every ledge  
Give me strength, boy you're the best  
**_**You're the only one who's ever passed every test  
**_**  
**__Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
_(**what you do**).  
_You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
_(**You're the kinda guy, a girl finds oooo yeahh**)  
_You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
_**Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.  
**  
**And now I'm tellin' you, so ain't no other man but you.**

Cassie stood in the middle of the choir room belting out notes as Ella and a few other cheerio's danced around her singing along before Cassie joined them for the final chorus.

_**Ain't no other man, can stand up next to you  
Ain't no other man on the planet does what you do  
(what you do).  
You're the kinda guy, a girl finds in a blue moon.  
You got soul, you got class.  
You got style your bad ass - oh yeah!  
Ain't no other man it's true - all right -  
Ain't no other man but you.**_

"Wow Ladies that was brilliant" Mr Shue clapped and watched the reactions from everyone else minus Ade and Adam "Well I think we have our featured duet partners for Regional's" He clapped and Ade went to complain before being held back by Hayley.  
"You better not let us down" The diva sighed and just sat back as Hayley stared at the girl biting her lip as she analyzed the girls face.

* * *

"Come over?" Ade whispered into Hayley's neck as they said goodbye at the end of the day.  
"I can't" Hayley shook her head "I have some stuff to do" She mumbled to which Ade frowned and pulled away from the girl and began walking off toward the field.  
"Ade?" Hayley called out frustrated but the girl kept on walking. Sighing the brunette made her way back into the school.

"We're just getting back together!" Ade sighed as she paced the boys locker room a few days later before she fluttered her eyes shut and her knee's bucked slightly.  
"Are you okay Ade?" Adam asked as he watched the girl.  
"I'm just stressed!" The girl snapped and sat down "I can't believe I'm even in here" She wrinkled her nose "It stinks!"  
Adam rolled his eyes "It's simple, We follow her after school today and see what she's got planned"  
Ade nodded and got up "Thanks. You know. Being like... a teen gay and all, it isn't a bad look on you..." She smirked and blew the boy a kiss before skipping out of the room.

* * *

Later on that evening Adam and Ade followed Hayley quietly through the school, she lead them to the auditorium "Oh my god, here and Autumn are having an affair" Ade squealed causing Adam to shush her before they crept in.

Hayley crept up onto the stage unaware of her three spectators. Settling into the last row Adam and Ade watched as the girl grabbed the guitar on stage and slowly began fiddling with it, after about 5 minutes the girl began playing a very familiar tune, as she began singing Ade swooned silently.

_So long  
I've been looking too hard, I've waiting too long  
Sometimes I don't know what I will find  
I only know it's a matter of time  
When you love someone  
When you love someone_

_It feels so right, so warm and true_  
_I need to know if you feel it too_

_Maybe I'm wrong_  
_Won't you tell me if I'm coming on too strong?_  
_This heart of mine has been hurt before_  
_This time I wanna be sure_

_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_  
_I've been waiting for a girl like you_  
_A love that will survive_  
_I've been waiting for someone new_  
_To make me feel alive_  
_Yeah, waiting for a girl like you_  
_To come into my life_

"Hayley?" Mr Shue called out from the wings having heard the girl perform.  
Ade and Adam quickly sped off out the door as Will walked out onto the stage and stood in front of the girl.  
"Mr Shue" She stumbled looking up.  
"Why didn't you perform that in glee?" He asked  
"Because, I don't want the solo for Regional's. You know to win we have to give it to Ade, she's our secret weapon."  
Mr Shue thought for a second "I'll make a deal with you?" He offered and the brunette quirked a brow "You won. But you've chosen to give Ade the solo, however, you have to have a solo sometime..." He trailed off and the soccer captain nodded, they shook hands and Will walked off the stage leaving Hayley to reflect on his words.

Adrianna however had made her way up to the stage, and heard the whole conversation, unsure whether to be pleased or upset, she walked out of the auditorium, tears stinging her eyes.


	14. Queen King No Lets stick to Queen

**AN- I'M SORRY! I've been super busy now my girlfriend is home, but I managed to bang this one out today, just under 2,000 words minus the song lyrics, so hope you enjoy. I've been playing around with the plot so I hope you like what you read in this chapter and the next few! Love xxx**

* * *

'**BRITISH MUSIC**' was scribbled across the white board in Will's familiar handwriting. Adam and Dev walked in together followed by Cassie, who was being trailed by Cyrus. Will smiled as Luke and Ella walked in his arm thrown over her in a protective manner and a rose in her hand, it was Valentine Week in McKinley, and people were starting to get a little loved up. Hayley walked in alone and worried looking for Ade. She stopped in front of the boys and whispered "Have you seen her?" When Adam shook his head she sighed and took her regular seat waiting for her girlfriend.

"Happy Valentines!" Will cheered out as the group applauded. Adrianna burst in and quickly hurried to her seat "Sorry..." She whispered out croakily, she looked tired and rather pale; Adam raised his brow at Hayley who shrugged her shoulders before putting her arm around the girl who pulled away slightly.  
"It's okay Ade... "Mr Shue smiled before continuing "The theme has been revealed, British Music" Ade raised a brow and Adam clapped. "As decided Cassie and Ella are going to be performing the duet, which will be 2 become 1 by the spice girls" The girls smirked and high fived each other. "I decided that Adrianna will be doing the solo" He shot the diva a look who nodded tiredly  
"So, what would you say the biggest thing to happen in British music was..?" Mr Shue continued.  
"Ed Sheeran" Hayley called out.  
"One direction" Autumn guessed.  
"The beetles!" Cyrus cheered as he high fived Luke.  
"Andrew Lloyd Webber" Ade and Adam cried before turning to each other "Twinsies!" They giggled.  
Dev however stood up and looked at Schuester. "Mr Shue, let me take this one" He smirked

Dev:  
**Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out - yeah  
And floating around in ecstasy  
So don't stop me now don't stop me  
'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time**

**I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky**  
**Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity**  
**I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva**  
**I'm gonna go go go**  
**There's no stopping me**

**I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**  
**I'm having a ball**  
**Don't stop me now**  
**If you wanna have a good time just give me a call**  
**Don't stop me now ('Cause I'm having a good time)**  
**Don't stop me now (Yes I'm havin' a good time)**  
**I don't want to stop at all**

**Yeah, I'm a rocket ship on my way to Mars**  
**On a collision course**  
**I am a satellite I'm out of control**  
**I am a sex machine ready to reload**  
**Like an atom bomb about to**  
**Oh oh oh oh oh explode**

**I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic woman of you**

**Don't stop me don't stop me**  
**Don't stop me hey hey hey**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me**  
**Ooh ooh ooh, I like it**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me**  
**Have a good time good time**  
**Don't stop me don't stop me ah**  
**Oh yeah**  
**Alright**

**Oh, I'm burnin' through the sky yeah**  
**Two hundred degrees**  
**That's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit**  
**I'm trav'ling at the speed of light**  
**I wanna make a supersonic man out of you**

**Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time**  
**I'm having a ball**  
**Don't stop me now**  
**If you wanna have a good time (wooh)**  
**Just give me a call (alright)**  
**Don't stop me now ('cause I'm having a good time - yeah yeah)**  
**Don't stop me now (yes I'm havin' a good time)**  
**I don't want to stop at all**  
**La da da da daah**  
**Da da da haa**  
**Ha da da ha ha haaa**  
**Ha da daa ha da da aaa**  
**Ooh ooh ooh**

Everyone broke into a loud applause as William wrote 'QUEEN' on the board.  
"That's only one part of the challenge this week!" Mr Schuester started "Along with a solo or duet from everybody in the group. I want a boy's and a girl's number to see who will be competing for the group number!"

* * *

The next day at Cheerio's practise Adam and Cassie were talking about their week's task as Sue burst into the gym angrily. "We have one week left to nationals and all you sloppy, lazy ass babies have done nothing but pump yourselves up with whatever it is you kids call drugs now-a days!" She cried out "Lopez! Tremor!" She called to the both of them "If you do not have the balls or talent to be on this team, I will not hesitate to shoot you out of the cannon that I was not allowed to use on Pierce!"  
Nodding both teens ran back out to the rest of the team as they began stretching before breaking out into their nationals routine. Sue sat back angrily and began singing.

Sue:**  
Hey!**

**She walks warily down the street**  
**With her brim pulled way down low**  
**Ain't no sound but the sound of her feet**  
**Machine guns ready to go**

**Are you ready, are you ready for this**  
**Are you hanging on the edge of your seat**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**  
**To the sound of the beat**

**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**And another one gone and another one gone**  
**Another one bites the dust, eh**  
**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**  
**Another one bites the dust**

**How do you think I'm going to get along**  
**Without you when you're gone**  
**I took you for everything that you've got**  
**And kicked you out on your own**

**Are you happy? Are you satisfied?**  
**How long can you stand the heat**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**  
**To the sound of the beat**

**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**And another one gone and another one gone**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**  
**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust, hey hey**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust**

**There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man**  
**And bring him to the ground**  
**You can beat him**  
**You can cheat him**  
**You can treat him bad and leave him**  
**When he's down, yeah**  
**But I'm ready, yes I'm ready for you**  
**I'm standing on my own two feet**  
**Out of the doorway the bullets rip**  
**Repeating to the sound of the beat**

**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**And another one gone and another one gone**  
**Yes, another one bites the dust**  
**Hey, I'm gonna get you too**  
**Another one bites the dust**

**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust, hey hey**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**Another one bites the dust**  
**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**

As she sung Sue imagined knocking each one down at the bottom of the pyramid before flicking Adam off the top before snapping back into reality as the music below her stopped.  
"Useless sloppy babies, go and shower of that stench, if you can ever get rid of it" She screamed through the bullhorn.

* * *

Adam sighed as he walked into the boy's locker room alone; stepping under the spray he reminded himself that it was only one more year till he was out of Lima, in New York, Himself and Ade. Then it clicked, he knew what song he was going to sing for glee.

Strutting into the choir room late, for their lunch session, followed by a few cheerio's in the same get-up Adam pushed in a vacuum as Cyrus and Luke laughed, Hayley smirked and the girls cheered. Mr Shue let a laugh slip out as he said "Take it away Mr Mercury"

Adam:  
_I want to break free  
I want to break free  
I want to break free from your lies  
You're so self satisfied I don't need you  
I've got to break free  
God knows God knows I want to break free_

_I've fallen in love_  
_I've fallen in love for the first time_  
_In love with a world that's real_  
_I've fallen in love yeah_  
_God knows God knows I've fallen in love_

_It's strange but it's true, hey!_  
_I know I'm different, there's so much I have to do_  
_But I have to be sure_  
_When I walk out that door_  
_Oh how I want to be free baby_  
_Oh how I have to be free_  
_Oh how I want to break free_

_This existence is wrong_  
_I can't get used to living without living without_  
_Living without hope_  
_It's all a lie_  
_I don't want to live alone_  
_God knows got to make it on my own_  
_So people can't you see_  
_God knows I've got to break free_  
_God knows I need to_  
_God knows I want to break free_

* * *

After glee Hayley pulled Cassie and Ella aside "I need a favour. Please" she asked. Cassie raised a brow "And why would I help you?" She sneered before Ella pushed her lightly.  
"Sure Hayley what can we do?"  
Cassie smirked at the girls plan "And you're sure she won't get mad?" She asked confused and Hayley just nodded and walked down the hallway "See you guys later" She called out talking about their afternoon glee rehearsal.

"So Hayley is going to perform her Solo number for us this evening" Mr Shue said wearily, unsure of what he'd seen in the rehearsal of the girls' performance beforehand.  
Ade was sat next to Adam in the auditorium and turned to face the boy.  
"I know nothing!" He drawled as the girl raised a brow at him.

Cassie and Ella along with four other cheerio's walked out scantily clad in crop tops and high waisted shorts, showing a lot of skin, causing Ade to sit up with a growl.

Hayley:  
**Are you gonna take me home tonight ?****  
****Ah down beside that red firelight****  
****Are you gonna let it all hang out ?****  
****Fat bottomed girls****  
****You make the rockin' world go round****Hey I was just a skinny lass****  
****Never knew no good from bad****  
****But I knew life before I left my nursery - huh****  
****Left alone with big fat Fanny****  
****She was such a naughty nanny****  
****Heap big woman you made a bad girl out of me****  
****Hey hey!****  
****Wooh****I've been singing with my band****  
****Across the wire across the land****  
****I seen every blue eyed floozy on the way, hey****  
****But their beauty and their style****  
****Went kind of smooth after a while****  
****Take me to them dirty ladies every time****C'mon****  
****Oh won't you take me home tonight ?****  
****Oh down beside your red firelight****  
****Oh and you give it all you got****  
****Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round****  
****Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round****Hey listen here****  
****Now I got mortgages on homes****  
****I got stiffness in ma' bones****  
****Ain't no beauty Queens in this locality (I tell you)****  
****Oh but I still get my pleasure****  
****Still get my greatest treasure****  
****Heap big woman you gonna make a big man out of me****Now get this****  
****Oh (I know) you gonna take me home tonight (please)****  
****Oh down beside that red firelight****  
****Are you gonna let it all hang out ?****  
****Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round yeah****  
****Fat bottomed girls you make the rockin' world go round****Get on your bikes and ride****  
****Ooh yeah oh yeah them fat bottomed girls****  
****Fat bottomed girls****  
****Yeah yeah yeah****  
****Alright, ride 'em, c'mon****  
****Fat bottomed girls - yes yes**

Ade walked up on stage and glared at Hayley "What was that?"  
"A song?" Hayley replied sarcastically and slightly confused  
"About my ass...?" Ade waved her arms around angrily  
"Well... yeah..."  
"Yeah?" Ade mimicked her  
"What?"  
"What?" Ade mimicked her again before walking toward the stairs again as Hayley grabbed her arm pulling her to face her.  
"Hey"  
Ade rolled her eyes and let her voice deepen to sound like Hayley "Hey"  
"Adrianna stop doing that!" Hayley dropped her arm walking across the stage "Stop pointing at me like that!" Ade instantly dropping her fingers standing still as Hayley began signing

(Bold – Hayley/ Italics – Ade/ Bold Italics – Both)

**Here we stand or here we fall  
History won't care at all  
Wake the dead, fight the fight  
Lady Mercy won't be home tonight  
**  
_**You don't waste no time at all**_  
**Don't hear the bell but you answer the call**  
_It comes to you as to us all_  
_You're just waiting for the hammer to fall  
Hey!  
_  
Hayley began mimicking Ade pulling girly faces and pouting her lips  
_  
Hey!_  
_Yeah!_  
**Yeah, the hammer to fall! **  
_  
Every night, and every day  
A little piece of you is falling away  
But lift your face, the western way, babe  
Build your muscles as your body decays_

_**Toe your line and play their game**_  
_Let the anaesthetic cover it all_  
_**Till one day they call your name**_  
**You know it's time for the hammer to fall  
Hey! The hammer to fall! **

Everyone watched uncomfortably as the girls argued it out on stage.

_Rich or poor or famous  
For your truth it's all the same  
Lock your door but rain is pouring  
Through your windowpane__ (**Oh no!**)__  
Baby now your struggle's all in vain_

_**What the hell we fighting for?  
**_**Just surrender and it won't hurt at all**

_**You just got time to say your prayers  
While you're waiting for the hammer to, hammer to fall  
The hammer to fall  
Hey? Yeah?  
The hammer to, hammer to, hammer to fall  
**_  
**Give it to me one more time!**

Hayley slid onto her knees smirking at Ade with a wink before the British diva rolled her eyes and faked a yawn**.  
**  
_In your dreams, mate._

* * *

When the song finished Ade whitened and ran off stage, followed by Hayley. With the tension in the room Mr Shue let the rest of the team leave, with just Adam and Dev left in the auditorium as they sat on the stage staring at each other.

"Adam, want to go on a date... With me?" Dev asked quietly bringing the boys chin upward, so both sets of eyes locked on each other.  
Adam nodded and Dev smiled.  
After a long silence between the two Adam spoke up.  
"I have a good duet, for the both of us to sing, If you want?" Adam asked and Dev nodded before Adam began singing.

(Adam – Italics/ Dev - Bold / Both – Bold Italics)  
_  
There's no time for us  
There's no place for us  
What is this thing that builds our dreams  
Yet slips away from us_  
_Who wants to live forever  
__**  
Who wants to live forever  
Who  
**_  
**There's no chance for us  
It's all decided for us  
This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us  
Who wants to live forever  
**_** Who wants to live forever  
Who  
Who dares to love forever**_**  
Oh, when love must die!**

_But touch my tears with your lips__**  
**_**Touch my world with your fingertips**_**  
And we can have forever  
And we can love forever**__  
__**  
**_**Forever is ours today**_**  
Who wants to live forever  
Who wants to live forever**_  
_  
Forever is ours  
_**Who waits forever, anyway?**

* * *

After the whole, fat bottom girls' debacle Hayley and Ade made up and walked into glee hand and hand, were Cyrus was talking to the others. "So I want to perform for Cassie..." He continued nodding at the couple who just walked in "So I was thinking, instead of doing Boys versus girls, we could all just sing a group song together... For her..." He rolled off looking around at the doors hoping the girl wouldn't walk in.  
After a mutual agreement everyone decided what to perform and when to rehearse it Cassie finally walked in and looked at Mr Shue informing him that she had a number for the day. Cassie took her place in the middle of the choir room with Autumn and Ella as her backup.

Cassie:  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love  
Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) Take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years in believing you  
But I just can't get no relief, Lord!  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody (somebody)  
Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_Yeah_  
_I work hard (she works hard) every day of my life_  
_I work till I ache in my bones_  
_At the end (at the end of the day)_  
_I take home my hard earned pay all on my own_  
_I get down (down) on my knees (knees)_  
_And I start to pray_  
_Till the tears run down from my eyes_  
_Lord somebody (somebody), ooh somebody_  
_(Please) Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_

_(She works hard)_  
_Everyday (everyday) - I try and I try and I try_  
_But everybody wants to put me down_  
_They say I'm going crazy_  
_They say I got a lot of water in my brain_  
_Ah, got no common sense_  
_I got nobody left to believe in_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_Oh Lord_  
_Ooh somebody - ooh somebody_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_  
_(Can anybody find me someone to love)_

_Got no feel, I got no rhythm_  
_I just keep losing my beat (You just keep losing and losing)_  
_I'm OK, I'm alright (she's alright - he's alright)_  
_I ain't gonna face no defeat (yeah yeah)_  
_I just gotta get out of this prison cell_  
_One day (someday) I'm gonna be free, Lord!_

_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love love love_  
_Find me somebody to love_  
_Find me somebody to love somebody somebody somebody somebody_  
_Somebody find me_  
_Somebody find me somebody to love_  
_Can anybody find me somebody to love ?_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Ooh_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Find me somebody, somebody (find me somebody to love) somebody, somebody to love_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Find me, find me, find me, find me, find me_  
_Ooh - somebody to love_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Ooh_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Find me, find me, find me somebody to love_  
_(Find me somebody to love)_  
_Anybody, anywhere, anybody find me somebody to love love love!_  
_Wooo somebody find me, find me love._

* * *

A few days later Adam was dragging Cassidy toward the auditorium "hurry up! I haz a date a breadstix I need to be getting ready for!" He hurried the girl before sitting her down in the middle of the first row before walking on stage being joined by the rest of the group, who began a slow, quiet harmony of 'Ah-Ohs' as Cyrus burst in on stage pointing directly at Cassie as he sung.

Cyrus:  
**This thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This thing (this thing)  
Called love (called love)  
It cries (like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (woo woo)  
It jives (woo woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love  
There goes my baby  
She knows how to rock 'n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
She leaves me in a cool cool sweat**

**Oh yeah**

**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**  
**And get on my tracks**  
**Take a back seat, hitchhike**  
**Take a long ride on my motorbike**  
**Until I'm ready**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**I gotta be cool, relax, get hip**  
**And get on my tracks**  
**Take a back seat**  
**Hitchhike**  
**And take a long ride on my motorbike**  
**Until I'm ready**  
**Crazy little thing called love**

**This thing called love I just can't handle it**  
**This thing called love I must get round to it**  
**I ain't ready**

**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**  
**Crazy little thing called love**

**Oh yeah!**

Cassie sat their quietly as Mr Shue clapped "I am so proud that you guys worked together on this number!" He cheered as Ade slipped on stage unnoticed. "Before we go I want you guys to try one number and then I will let you leave and have an amazing weekend"

* * *

Handing out the sheet music to everyone, Cyrus pulled Cassie on stage with him and she linked their fingers squeezing his hand.  
"Cyrus I want you to take the male lead" Mr Shue said much to Adam and Dev's dismay.  
"Adrianna take the second verse, Adam the third, Luke the fourth, Dev take the bridge and I want Cassie and Cyrus to finish" The group nodded before standing in a formation.

Cyrus:  
Mama, just killed a man  
Put a gun against his head  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead  
Mama, life had just begun  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away

Mama, ooo  
Didn't mean to make you cry  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow  
Carry on, carry on, as if nothing really matters

Adrianna:  
Too late, my time has come  
Sends shivers down my spine  
My body's aching all the time  
Goodbye everybody - I've got to go  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth

Adam:  
Mama, ooo

Club minus Adam:  
Anyway the wind blows

Adam:  
I don't want to die  
I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all

Luke:  
I see a little silhouetto of a man

Club, minus Adam:  
Scaramouche, scaramouche will you do the fandango  
Thunderbolt and lightning - very very frightening me

Galileo

Adam:  
Galileo

Club:  
Galileo

Adam:  
Galileo

Club:  
Galileo figaro magnifico

Luke:  
I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me

Chorus:  
He's just a poor boy, from a poor family  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity

Luke:  
Easy come, easy go  
Will you let me go

Chorus:  
Bismillah! No, we will not let you go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go, let him go  
Bismillah! We will not let you go

Adam:  
Let me go

Club:  
Will not let you go

Adam:  
Let me go

Club:  
Never let you go

Adam:  
Let me go

Never let me go

Club:  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no

Luke:  
Oh mama mia, mama mia

Club:  
Mama mia let me go  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me  
For me, for me  
Dev:  
So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Club,minus Dev:  
Oh baby, can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

Cyrus:  
Nothing really matters

Cassie:  
Anyone can see

Cyrus:  
Nothing really matters  
Nothing really matters to me

Cyrus and Cassie:  
Anyway the wind blows...

Ade dropped to the floor just the end chord echoed through the auditorium.


	15. Read all about it

"Mr Shue, I'm just saying, Adrianna is the most talented girl in the club, and we can't just... Bench her for regional's... That's like... forcing the quarterback sit out of the championship game!" Adam threw his hands up angrily letting them drop to the piano.  
Mr Shue sighed with a nod "I just don't think she'll be able to handle a solo"  
Adam bit his lip "I have a deal. If you give the girls a group number featuring Cassie and Ella on lead then give Hayley the chance to duet with Ade... Then we do a final group number" he smiled triumphantly as Will smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Once he was alone Adam pulled out his iPad and began scanning over his and Adrianna's notes on the competition. His eyes lingered on one of the profiles of a warbler. "Wally" he whispered to himself as Dev walked in behind the boy wrapping his arms around his waist. "I've got a few of the football boys to help us at regional's, I told them girls dig the whole singing thing and they're up for ... Who's the warbler prep?" He asked pulling away a tinge of jealously in his voice.  
"Oh... No-one" Adam tried to shrug off but his face was slightly flushed.  
"Who is it Adam?"  
"He's just... Wally... Wally was my boyfriend... He's my ex" the boy stammered his usual confident demeanour gone.  
Dev's face dropped and Adam frowned "What? What's wrong?"  
"Do you miss him?"  
Adam froze before shaking his head.  
"I think ... We should sing about this" Dev replied sitting down on the piano bench before he began playing a few haunting, yet familiar chords.

(Dev – bold/ Adam – italics/ both – bold italics)  
**How can I find you  
When you're always hiding from yourself  
Playing hide and seek with me  
Till it gets too dark  
Too dark, inside your shell  
Why do I even try  
When you take me for granted?  
I should know better by now  
When you call I already hear that crashing sound  
As it all falls down**

**It's never too late to turn it back around  
Yeah I know you can  
Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
When it all falls down  
The only way is up, up, up  
The only way is up, up  
**  
_I watch your spirit break  
As it shatters into a million pieces  
Just like glass I see right through you  
And your parade of excuses  
Feels like groundhog day  
You say the same things over and over  
There's that look in your eye  
And I hear that crashing sound  
As it all falls down  
_  
_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
Yeah I know you can  
Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
When it all falls down  
The only way is up, up, up  
The only way is up, up  
**_  
**It's your love that's strong  
It's the only thing that keeps me holding on**  
_It's your heart that's weak  
__**But it's not too weak to bring you back to me  
**_  
_**It's never too late to turn it back around  
Yeah I know you can  
Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
When it all falls down  
When it all falls down  
It's never too late to turn it back around  
When it all falls down  
The only way is up  
The only way is up, up, up  
The only way is up, up  
When it all falls down**_

* * *

"Luke..." Ella called out skipping after the gothic boy, "Wait up" the Cheerio managed to catch up with the boy following him under the bleachers. "I've decided I want to take the next step" she mumbled before she kissed his neck.  
Luke tensed his body "what's... What's really up Els" he breathed out trying to stop the hardening feeling in his boxers.  
"I just... I think we should have sex"  
Luke shook his head "you're not ready... I'm not ready..." He shrugged coolly.  
"You... You don't want too?" Ella's face dropped as she pulled away "Do you not find me sexy?"  
Luke shook his head "I just... I ... Don't..."  
Ella's eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip to suppress the whimper before eying the boy one last time, quickly running off.

* * *

Mr Shue had called an early morning glee practise. Hayley was running late as always.  
"Mr Shue, I've been practising a duo with Hayley but... There is a solo version, I know... I know you think I can't handle it, but since Hayley isn't here I thought I could show it to you..."  
As the group agreed the mentor nodded and Ade nodded at Brad who began playing the chords

**You've got the words to change a nation****  
****But you're biting your tongue****  
****You've spent a life time stuck in silence****  
****Afraid you'll say something wrong****  
****If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?****So come on, come on****  
****Come on, come on****  
****You've got a heart as loud as lions****  
****So why let your voice be tamed?****  
****Maybe we're a little different****  
****There's no need to be ashamed****  
****You've got the light to fight the shadows****  
****So stop hiding it away****  
****Come on, come on****I wanna sing, I wanna shout****  
****I wanna scream 'til the words dry out****  
****So put it in all of the papers,****  
****I'm not afraid****  
****They can read all about it****  
****Read all about it, oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh**

"Hales... We need to talk..." The brunette's mother sat her down and began explaining something to her, causing the brunette to get angry and stand up.  
"You... You lied to me!" She hissed pushing her mother's arm running out of the house.

Ade sat on the stool in the middle of the choir still singing her heart pouring out in the lyrics.  
Hayley ran toward the school, tears blurring her vision as she mulled over the plans in her head.

**At night we're waking up the neighbours  
While we sing away the blues  
Making sure that we're remembered, yeah  
Cause we all matter too  
If the truth has been forbidden  
Then we're breaking all the rules**

**So come on, come on**  
**Come on, come on,**  
**Let's get the TV and the radio**  
**To play our tune again**  
**It's 'bout time we got some airplay of our version of events**  
**There's no need to be afraid**  
**I will sing with you my friend**  
**Come on, come on**

**I wanna sing, I wanna shout**  
**I wanna scream 'til the words dry out**  
**So put it in all of the papers,**  
**I'm not afraid**  
**They can read all about it**  
**Read all about it, oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**  
**Oh-oh-oh**

Hayley walked toward the choir room listening to the words Ade was singing her heart sinking even more as she made her choice, the choice that threatened all of the good in her life, but she needed this.

**Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people****  
****So when did we all get so fearful?****  
****Now we're finally finding our voices****  
****So take a chance, come help me sing this****  
****Yeah, we're all wonderful, wonderful people****  
****So when did we all get so fearful?****  
****And now we're finally finding our voices****  
****Just take a chance, come help me sing this****I wanna sing, I wanna shout****  
****I wanna scream 'til the words dry out****  
****So put it in all of the papers,****  
****I'm not afraid****  
****They can read all about it****  
****Read all about it, oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****  
****Oh-oh-oh****I wanna sing, I wanna shout****  
****I wanna scream 'til the words dry out****  
****So put it in all of the papers,****  
****I'm not afraid****  
****They can read all about it****  
****Read all about it, oh  
**

Everyone burst into a fit of applause before Ade spotted Hayley and moved to rush over to her girlfriend, but stopped once she saw the girls' cold eyes.

"Hales?" Ade whispered quietly before the girl snapped out of her daze.  
"I'm... I'm leaving Lima." She whispered and it echoed through the silent choir room.

Adam looked at Dev. Luke looked at Ella. Ade looked at the floor. Hayley walked over to the diva who took a step back.  
"You're... You... You're leaving me..."  
"I have to... You don't understand..." Hayley fought back in a desperate tone. The rest of the New Directions didn't know what to do, watch this tragic scene unfold or leave.  
"You're leaving Hayley what is there to understand?!" Ade snapped back and everyone looked up shocked.

* * *

Mr Shue led the choir out and the group spilt up. Luke walked to the bleachers sitting to watch the Cheerio's warm up. He grabbed his guitar from the bag on his back and began strumming it slightly.  
Dev was talking to Jonah and Nathan about the upcoming competition before drifting off as the boys began talking about which of the glee girls they'd 'give it too'.  
Adam was watching Ella, Cassie and the other girls as they pulled flashy stunts and let his mind wonder to a particular lesbian couple who were having it out with each other in the choir room.

"If you leave... You may not come running to me again... Not with your problems, not with your love, not with your needs, or sadness, or anger... You may never come back to me, again... Ever." Ade whispered angrily letting the tears spill from her eyes.  
Hayley nodded and walked out of the room trying to hide the tears from Adrianna.

Luke: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even

Hayley: Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven... even... no

Luke, Hayley, Devon: What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok?

Ade and Ella: I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces.

Ella: They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding

Ade: Cos she's moved on while I'm still grieving  
And when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven even... no

Adam (Devon) : What am I gonna to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Dev: Oh you got his heart and my heart and none of the pain

Ade: You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm tryna make sense of what little remains ooh  
Cos you left me with no love and no love to my name.

Adam & Ella: I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing  
Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
Cos I got time while she got freedom  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break  
No it don't break  
No it don't break even no

Luke, Dev & Hayley (Adam, Ella & Ade): What am I gonna do when the best part of me was always you and  
What am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok  
(Oh glad you're okay now)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(Oh I'm glad you're okay)  
I'm falling to pieces yeah  
(One still in love while the other ones leaving)  
I'm falling to pieces  
(Cos when a heart breaks no it don't breakeven)

Everyone :Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no  
Oh it don't break even no


	16. My baby got a suitcase

Ade walked into the auditorium where regional's was being held. She looked down at the bag in her hand and sighed followed by Autumn and Adam who led her into their dressing room. Cassie and Cyrus followed in together with their fingers linked happily.  
"What would Rachel Berry do Ade?" Adam whispered to the girl, she shrugged before he raised his brow in a very 'Santana Lopez' fashion. Ade nodded as she stood up weakly.  
"Everyone get in a line we're going to do vocal warm ups" she snapped back into the diva persona.  
Adam smiled and nodded at his co-captain before resuming his place in the line, frowning at Dev who was playing around with his football friends.  
Ade walked up to the tallest one, who smiled dopily his floppy brown hair cascading into his bright green eyes.  
"How can I help you beautiful?"  
Ade rolled her eyes "Maybe you should try singing in tune" she snapped before he smirked at her.  
"How's this?" The boy asked before singing the chorus to 'Ladies Choice' in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she smiled shyly.  
"Good call Dev" Ade smiled at the boy, known as Jonah, and continued to warm the rest of the group up.

* * *

The competition had began and the warblers had just taken the stage by storm with a rendition of 'Live while we're young'.  
Backstage Ade, Autumn, Cassie, Ella and Dolly had taken their positions on the set as they got lowered onto the stage on their swings. As a synthesised heartbeat echoed throughout the auditorium the girls moved in synchronised positions like puppets.

**Cassie: Does he tell you he loves you,  
When you least expect it?  
Does he flutter your heart,  
When he kisses your neck?  
No scientist,  
Or biology  
It's obvious,  
When he's holding me.  
It's only natural, that I'm so affected.  
**  
As Cassie sung the girls moved in a puppet fashion all in sync as the swings lowered onto the stage and the beat began kicking in the girls moving up from their seats still moving in perfect synchronisation.  
**  
Ella: Oh,  
And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know...**

**Girls: It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his d-d-dna.**

**Adrianna (Dolly): It's the blue in his eyes,  
That helps me see the future.  
Fingerprints,  
That leave me covered for days.  
(Yeah hey yeah.)  
Now I don't have,  
Any first degree.  
But I know,  
What he does to me.  
No need to worry,  
It feels so familiar.  
oh  
**

**Ella: And my heart won't beat again,  
If I can't feel him in my veins.  
No need to question,  
I already know.**

**Girls: It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his d-d-dna.**

**Autumn: There's something 'bout his kiss,  
Contaminates my lips.  
Our energy connects,  
It's simple genetics.  
I'm the X to his Y,  
It's the colour of his eyes.  
He can do no wrong,  
No he don't need to try.  
Made from the best,  
He passes all the tests.  
From my heart beating fast,  
It's cardiac arrest.  
He's from a different strain,  
That science can't explain.  
I guess that's how he's made,  
In his D-D-D-DNA**

**Girls: It's in his DNA, D-D-D-DNA,  
It's in his DNA.  
And he just takes my breath away,  
B-b-b-breath away.  
I feel it every day.  
And that's what makes a man,  
Not hard to understand.  
Perfect in every way,  
I see it in his face.  
Nothing more to say,  
Its in his d-d-dna.**

* * *

The stage dimmed and all the swings minus one lifted up, a single spotlight on the middle swing as Ade walked up to it softly, she sat down as a beautiful Spanish guitar began playing.

_Didn't see it coming  
No kind of warning  
I can't work out what I've done wrong  
His clothes are missing  
But his keys are still here  
Please somebody tell me what's going on_

_My baby's got a suitcase  
He's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
'Cause all I did was love him  
But I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase but please don't ask me why_

_What changed so quickly?  
Answer me!  
If you must kill me at least please, tell me why  
He said "Don't touch me, Get out the way"  
Will someone tell me what's going on tonight_

_My baby's got a suitcase  
He's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
'Cause all I did was love him  
But I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase but please don't ask me why_

_I can't stop my heart leaving through the door  
I can't unpack my heart 'cause he won't look at me anymore_

_My baby's got a suitcase  
He's telling me it's too late  
But don't nobody, please don't ask me why  
'Cause all I did was love him  
But I can't stop him walking  
My baby's got a suitcase but please don't ask me why_

Hayley was sat in the audience, watching the love of her life break down on stage, before the song ended the brunette walked out, snapback on her head back to front, pulling a suitcase, out of the auditorium and out of Adrianna's life.

* * *

This was it. Adam and Adrianna clung to each other as they stood on stage during the presentation of the awards, Mr Shue next to them and the glee club behind them  
"And in Second Place – The Unitards" The announcer called out and Adam squeezed down harder on his best friends hand.  
"We've won" Ade whispered in shock.

"And the winner of the 2013, Regional's is..." A long pause, which both diva's held there breathes and heads high. "From Dalton Academy... The Warblers"  
The crowd erupted in cheers and Ade looked at Adam before running off stage.

* * *

Jonah walked around backstage and found Adrianna huddled in a corner underneath a clothes rail.  
"Hey princess, what's up?" He asked sitting down awkwardly next to her due to his height.  
"We lost" She whispered even more heartbroken then before  
"Yeah, but we have next year?" He asked  
"We?" Ade asked looking up at him  
"Yeah I'm the newest member of the New Directions" He smirked standing up and pulling Ade with him "Now what do you say, to going back to our crappy little third place school, and singing our hearts out with our friends before the end of the year?".

That evening the New directions sat in the choir room with Mr Shue.  
"Mr Shue, Luke and I have prepared a number for everyone" Cyrus said before grabbing two stools and setting them in the centre of the room, both boys sitting down with a guitar in hand.

(Luke-Bold/Cyrus-Italics/Both-Bold Italics)

**They were sitting, they were sitting in the strawberry swing  
And every moment was so precious  
**_They were sitting, they were talking in the strawberry swing  
And everybody was for fighting, wouldn't wanna waste a thing_

_**Cold, cold water bring me 'round  
Now my feet won't touch the ground  
Cold, cold water what you say?  
It's such, it's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day**_

_I remember we were walking up to strawberry swing  
I can't wait 'til the morning, wouldn't wanna change a thing  
People moving all the time inside a perfectly straight line  
Don't you wanna curve away?  
It's such it's such a perfect day, it's such a perfect day_

**Ah, now the sky could be blue, I don't mind  
Without you it's a waste of time  
Could be blue, I don't mind  
Without you it's a waste of time**

_**The sky could be blue, could be gray  
Without you I just slide away  
The sky could be blue, I don't mind  
Without you it's a waste of time.**_

The group cheered and Mr Shue laughed "Does anyone else have anything prepared before I give you your last song of the year?" Cassie and Dev both put their hands up.

"Ladies first" Dev smiled and Cassie stood up and sat next to Cyrus.

"I've just always wanted a solo" She smirked before winking at Adrianna who was too busy talking to Jonah.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow_  
_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_  
_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_When sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's made to be broken_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's made to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

After everyone applauded the girl Dev sang an amazing rendition of David Bowies 'Heroes' and Mr Shue gave everyone a piece of sheet music with the simple instruction of standing in a line.  
Ade looked at Adam who simply smiled and pulled the girl into the centre of the group with him holding her hand, knowing that deep down the girl still missed Hayley.

Everyone: **525,600 minutes, 525,000 moments so dear. 525,600 minutes - how do you measure,****  
****measure a year? In daylights, in sunsets, in midnights, in cups of coffee. In****  
****inches, in miles, in laughter, in strife. In 525,600 minutes - how do you****  
****measure a year in the life?****  
****How about love? How about love? How about love? Measure in love. Seasons of****  
****love.**

Autumn_:__525,600 minutes! 525,000 journeys to plan. 525,600 minutes - how can you measure__  
__the life of a woman or man?_

Jonah: **In truths that she learned, or in times that he cried. In bridges he burned, or****  
****the way that she died.****  
**  
Everyone: **It's time now to sing out, though the story never ends let's celebrate remember a year in the life of friends. Remember****  
****the love! Remember the love! Remember****  
****the love! Measure in love. Seasons of love! Seasons of love.**


End file.
